


Wizards, Witches, and Familiars... Oh My!!!

by Adayinmymeadow



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead Series - Robert Kirkman & Jay Bonansinga
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fantasy AU, M/M, Magic, Magical Creatures, Multi, Slow Burn, magical beings, wizard!negan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayinmymeadow/pseuds/Adayinmymeadow
Summary: wizard AU MC's life is turned upside down when a powerful wizard reminds her of her past.





	1. If Someone Told Me You Were After Me I Would Have Ran

**Author's Note:**

> this is for @flames-bring-a-ton-of-ash tumblr 2018 birthday writing challenge! I chose the au prompt wizard Negan! I feel in my element with this story. Also spelling errors and grammar errors are my own.

It was a sunny and breezy day. The noise of voices and laughter floated calmly along the city. I watched the children play in the street from my service window. The harpy child flying around while the werewolf child had changed shape and nipped at his friend, a young witch sat on the stone steps reading through her spell book for class and the minotaur child that sat next to her licked at a Popsicle. Humans and beings walked down the street smiling and laughing, vendors called to them enticing them to come and see their merchandise. The magic control soldiers passed smiling and greeting those around them. 

A whine caught my attention. I looked over my counter to see a large Rottweiler sitting there; it wore a collar of barbwire. I could feel the faint magic coming from it, it was Familiar. I looked around my shop wondering if someone had walked in without me noticing. I walked around my front desk and approached the animal. 

"Hello!" I crouched down petting the dogs head. "Where's your chosen one big guy?" I asked as the dog leaned in to my touch. The dog gave another whine looking up at the jar of treats I had for familiars and animals that wondered in my flower/ magic item shop with their masters. I gave a laugh standing up reaching for the jar. The familiar begun to wag its stubby tail in excitement for the treat, his mouth open in a smile. 

A loud "caw" was heard through the shop. I turned in time to have my grandfather's familiar, an albino raven by the name Mongo land on my forearm. He nipped at my fingers as I opened the jar. 

"No, mongo you were naughty today." I scolded the bird. He moved to my shoulder pulling at the loose tendril of my hair. I shooed him off of me. Mongo yanked at my bun before flying off to perch on top of a bookshelf behind the front desk. Once I had the treat in my hand I turned back to the Rottweiler, only to find another Rottweiler sitting next to the first one except that this one wore a red collar. 

"Oh hello," I looked around again but an empty shop greeted me. "Would you like a treat too?" I asked. The second Rottweiler jumped to its feet and stuck its head under my long skirt, its cold nose poking at my inner thigh. I yelped dancing away from the large animal. "No! Bad dog!" I shouted slapping my hand down on my skirt pinning it against my thighs. I swore I saw the dog smile up at me. The first dog shoved past the second and nipped gently at the treat. I happily gave it the treat but kept my eye on the second dog. 

"Hello dear!" I turned to the service window to see Mrs. Boris, a centaur that lived near the shop waving at me. "Is my order ready?" She asked a smile on her face. Because she was a centaur she was too big to enter my shop. She was one of my favorite customers. 

"Yep, let me just--" I was cut off as something cold poked me in my rear. I yelp again spinning to look at the second dog. "Knock it off." I snapped moving away from the two dogs, making way to the service window. I crouched down under the service window to grab Mrs. Boris's order. As I set the basket on the counter I noticed Mrs. Boris looking at the dogs with an unreadable look. "All righty," I said catching her attention. "A bouquet of lilies, a bottle of big foot breathe, potion for keeping fairies away and a small bag of loch ness tears, is your order." in retaliation of not giving him a treat, Mongo jumped on my head and begun to pull at my hair,. "Your total is twenty-six double dollars." I wrote up a receipt for Mrs. Boris 

"Here you go my dear." Mrs. Boris handed me the money, and I gave her basket along with her receipt. She gave me a small smile before whispering. "Be careful dear." With that she left. Once she was gone, Mongo let out a screech yanking at my hair so hard that my head snapped to the left. 

"Mongo!" I shouted as he flew off. "Behave!" I chucked a book in his direction. Once again I heard a whine. I turned to see the Rottweiler with the barb wire collar stood up, paws against the counter, nudging the treat jar with his nose. The second Rottweiler gave a big yawn exposing sharp teeth. I moved to the jar but stopped as a familiar figure came up to the entrance of my shop. Spencer Monroe and his group of friends crowded the doorway. 

"Look who it is boys, the familiar less witch of Alexandria!" Spencer laughed, his friend laughing along with him. 

"Fuck off Spencer!" I snarled grabbing an empty potion bottle near me, threatening to throw it at him. "Or I'll smash your face in." Spencer flipped me off. 

"Leave her alone." A voice came up behind Spencer. I watched as Carl Grimes pushed past the idiot. "Don't you have some side chick to entertain?" Carl asked moving toward the front desk. Spencer didn't answer but continued to flip us off as he and his friends walked away. I dropped the potion bottle in an empty basket. 

"Thanks kiddo." I smiled at the young man. Carl smiled back, moving his hair from his face. He fiddled with the bandages over his eye. 

"My dad's too soft on him." Carl answered as he adjusted his sheriff hat. "He needs a swift kick in the ass." I laughed. 

"So, what can I do for you?" I asked. Carl was studying the two dogs. The barbwire collar dog was trying to get the jar with his paw, but Mongo sitting in front of the jar as if its protector nipped at the dogs paw every time it got close. 

"My dad needs fertilizer for the garden, Michonne needs a talisman or potion that keeps gnomes from taking food, and," He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. “My mom and stepdad needs something to keep the rabbits safe from the wolves." He read out loud before stuffing the paper back into his pocket and reached for the treat jar. Mongo jumped on his shoulder gently nipping at his hair. "Andie," he whispered catching my attention from grabbing the items behind me. "Do you have any love potions or love spells?" He whispered as he fed a treat to mongo and the Rottweiler. I placed the items in my hands in a basket. I turned to him. 

"Those are illegal dude." I answered. Carl pouted as he set the jar back on the counter. I found myself sighing. Carl was a good kid, he didn't have any magic in him so he had no idea what a love spell or potion can do. "I can't give you a love spell, but I know a spell to have the person you’re interested notice you." He perked up. 

"Really?" He asked smiling. I nodded. 

"Yep," I moved from behind the front desk toward my flowers that litter the south wall. I couldn't help but noticed the second Rottweiler watching Carl so intensely. I came up a small box full of primroses. I gently pulled one from the stem and turned to the young man. "Ta-da!" he stared at the flower he didn't look amuse. 

"And this little flower is gonna help me how?" He asked. I rolled my eyes but smiled none the less. 

"You hand her the flower and say this spell: "hi, I'm Carl." he frowned at me. "Trust me it works." I wiggled the flower in his face. He sighed and gently took the flower from my hand. 

"Fine but if it doesn't work I want a refund." He muttered. I laughed flicking the edge of his hat in jest. 

"Okay how about this; if she turns you down, I'll make you my famous chocolate pudding cake." Carl smiled widely. He was always a fan of my desserts. 

"Really!?" He asked. I nodded and moved back to the front desk. 

"Yep, you can bring Judith and we can have tea." Once the transaction was done, Carl grabbed his basket and bid me farewell. Once he was out of the shop I turned to the second Rottweiler. "You know, you can just tell me what you want." The dog looked at me in surprise. "Now wizard what can I do for you?" I asked sitting on the counter top and crossing my ankles. 

"You're a smart one." The dog spoke his voice rumbly and thunder like. I couldn't help but laugh. 

"It took me a while actually." I watched in awe as the Rottweiler begun to morph into a much larger dog, his fur looked as if it was made of black velvet; his golden eyes bore in to mine. He sat in front of me; his head was the same level as mine. This wizard must have been powerful to have the ability to shape shift. The shop door and service window slammed shut causing me to jump. The familiar moved to the front of the door, it sat and watched out the glass panes. My heart begun to thump against my ribcage, I was trapped in my shop with what seemed like a dangerous wizard. I could feel his intense power surrounding me. 

"I'm looking for Andrea Martinazzo." He spoke. My heart skipped a beat. "They called him, the crow of the west." It had been a long time since I had heard my grandfather's name. Horrible memories were trying to make way in my head, trying to remind me what had happened all those years ago. 

"Get out." I found myself jumping off the counter moving toward the front door. With A quick movement the wizard stood in front of me. 

"Tell me what you fucking know." He growled. I took a step back. 

"He's dead." I snarled. "You’ll find his remains at the desert of the dead." I clenched my fist and glared at the wizard. 

"That's not what I fucking want to hear." He snapped at me. I wanted him gone. 

"I don't fucking care!" I shouted summoning my power and unleashing it toward the wizard. My power slammed in to him sending him through the glass door. His familiar spun lunging at me. I moved out of the way, kicking it after its master. A small part of me was sorry for hurting an animal. I screamed as the wizard's magic threw me on my back. Shrill whistling echoed outside. 

"Halt! Unauthorized shape shifting magic is forbidden!" A voice shouted. I slowly sat up. The wizard stared at me, before turning tail and running off, His familiar right behind him. A handful of soldiers ran by chasing after the wizard. I knew this wasn't going to be the last time I saw him. 

"Miss are you hurt?" I looked up to see a werewolf poke his head through the broken door. 

"I'm fine, it just scared me." I answered. He nodded and moved out of the way as Daryl and Carol entered through the broken door. Carol quickly ran to my side. 

"What happened here, Andie?" She asked as she and Daryl pulled me to my feet. I smiled up at the two. 

"I guess I pissed off the wrong wizard." I answered. The two didn't look happy at that answer. 

 

**** 

At seven on the dot I closed my shop. Most of the shops on my street were calling it a night. I had used my magic to fix my door, after Daryl and Carol left. As I turned to leave a man stepped in my way, He was tall, well-built and had a thick mustache over his top lip. 

"Hello." He smiled down at me. I looked around noticing the empty street. The lanterns were the only source of light I had in the dark street. "My boss would like a word with you." He nodded his head to the end of the street. I turned to see a black carriage parked in the shadows of the alleyway. I turned back to the mustached man. I didn't say anything as I moved past him. However, a large snake stood in my way; it reared its head back hissing at me. Another familiar, I thought. A powerful one at that. I found myself growling in frustration. The mustache man gave a hardy laugh and thumped me on my back. "Looks like Trevor doesn't take no for an answer." I looked up at him. 

"How rapey of him." I stated glaring at the tall man. He gave me a look of surprise. I looked down at my watch and gave a growl of frustration. I had a dinner date with my sister. I moved toward the carriage. "Five minutes." I snarled. The tall man moved after me. 

"I didn't mean to make it sound 'rapey"," he said matching my stride. "I'm Simon." 

"Don’t care." I sang as I came up to the carriage door. I froze as I grabbed the door handle. I could feel the intense power of the wizard seeping out and surrounding me. I pulled open the door and darkness greeted me. 

"I'm glad you accepted the invitation this time darling." That same thundery voice sang out to me. Taking a deep breath, I climbed in. I sat across from him. The dim light shrouded the wizard in dark shadows. 

"So, you decided to be human this time." I leaned back crossing my arms across my chest. He gave me a low chuckle and grinned at me. 

"You should be afraid of me." He leaned forward forearms resting on his knees. The shadows moved from his face. I took a breath of surprise. The hell hound of the Saviors, Negan, stared back at me. This wizard came second to my grandfather's powers, one of the last wizards that had been born with the black mark. Shit, I thought biting the inside of my cheek. I'm screwed. "Now, I'm going to be as fucking friendly as fucking possible because you my dear are getting on my fucking nerves." He smiled. I didn't say anything but watched him. I had to be ready just in case he decided to attack. 

My grandfather had been a good friend of the hell hound but they had a falling out years before my mother was born. My grandfather told me he was ruthless and fought as if he had nothing to live for. He was powerful and the hell hound knew it. He was always joking around and laughing with friends but as easily that came so did his thirst for bloodshed. 

"Now doll," Negan's voice cut through my mind. "You hurt me pretty bad earlier I didn't expect that from a tiny thing like you." he glared at me a frown on his mouth. "You have two options one: you tell me where Andrea Martinazzo is or two: I make you." A thought ran through my mind. I found myself uncrossing my arms and mimicking his position, forearms on my knees, clasping my hand together. I didn't miss how his eyes scanned the scars on my face. 

"Now I have a question, I'll answer yours when you answer mine." I smiled at him. He narrowed his eyes but nodded nonetheless. "What makes you think that Andrea is alive? And what makes you think I would know where he's at?" I asked. Negan's tongue poked out as he swiped his lip. 

"That's two fucking questions." He stated. I raised an eyebrow. He gave a laugh and leaned back. He scratched at the scruff on his chin. "I was told you were the last one to see him, and I saw his familiar in your shop." I tilted my head. 

"Who told you I was the last one to see him alive?" I asked. Negan raised a hand wagging a gloved finger at me. I rolled my eyes. "Like I told you earlier, His remains are at the city of the dead." Negan growled and slammed a fist in to the side of the carriage. 

"He has something of mine! I want it back!" Negan shouted. I snapped back pushing myself against the seat, tears rimming my eyes. 

"And I told you! He's dead! The coward left his granddaughter and daughter to the dead!" I shouted back tears running freely now. 

"Not good enough!" Negan snarled. I found myself laughing. 

"Not good enough?" I asked incredulously. "Is this enough?!" I shouted standing up ripping off my shirt exposing him my scarred torso. Thick ropes of scars covered my back and stomach, chucks were missing as well. "I was abandoned! I watched my mother be ripped to shreds by the undead! My grandfather had locked himself in his tower as the city was overrun. Mongo and I were the only survivors!" I took a deep breath. "I don't know what the fuck Andrea did to you, but I want nothing to do with it." With that I pulled on my shirt and exited the carriage. As I moved past Simon he reached out grabbing my arm. 

"Let her go Si." Negan's voice echoed around us. Simon gave the inside of the carriage a confused look before nodding. I ripped my arm from his grip and stormed off. I ditched my dinner with my sister and went to sleep to nightmares.


	2. You Know What They Say: Mirrors are the Windows to the Other Side...I Think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter we see The MC get harassed, her curiosity gets the better of her, and witness the naughty side of Negan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh... just fyi negan masturbates lol

A few days later I found myself enjoying a nice cup of tea behind my counter as I skimmed through a spell book my mother had gifted me when I was fourteen. A jingle made me look up. I was surprised to see the Highest walk in my shop. 

The Highest were made of powerful people that were in control of nearby communities, there was the leader of Alexandria: rick, a gunslinger he wasn't originally from here but became leader after Deanna had sadly perished, his right hands were Michonne a samurai and Daryl the archer: none possessed magic abilities. The leader of the kingdom was King Ezekiel a powerful wizard with his familiar a Bengal tiger name Shiva, his right hands Jerry a gunslinger, and Carol a gunslinger. Then there was the leader of Hilltop, Gregory a mere human with talismans, his right hands were Jesus, a rouge and Maggie she had potential to me a witch or the leader of Hilltop. My grandfather would have been a part of this group if he was still alive. If the highest were all together than it meant that something serious was going on. 

"What can I do for the Highest?" I asked as I closed my book. I smiled up at them. They all looked at one another. Shiva was the only one that came up to the counter; she sniffed the jar of treats. I reached out down gently patting her on her head. She nuzzled my hand and reached a paw up pushing at the jar. 

"Oh no, big girl those won't satisfy you." I said laughing as I pulled my hand away from her. I reached under the counter pulling out a horse femur that I had sun dried with herbs. "I think you'll like this better." Shiva gently took the bone from my hand, stalking away from the counter and moving toward her master. 

"Thank you, Andie," King Ezekiel said smiling at me as he moved toward the counter. "She loves it." I smiled up at him. King Ezekiel patted my head. 

"I'm sorry I haven't been to visit." I said softly. King Ezekiel shook his head. 

"It's understandable; my community is a reminder of Drea." He said softly. I nodded. My mother had loved The Kingdom; she had their gardens and the children. We had made constant visits with grandfather. 

"Unfortunately, we have pressing matter to discuss my dear." Gregory stepped forward. I found myself glaring at the old man. I had no love for the old man, he had refused I stay at his community after I had been rescued. Maggie was the one that helped me. She ignored Gregory refusal and once I was healthy enough she brought me to Alexandria. I turned back to King Ezekiel. 

"Back room," I nodded my head to the back of the shop. "I'll close up." They nodded and moved to the back of the shop and I moved to the front door. 

"What is this about?" I asked once inside the back room. The highest sat at the table that I conducted my potions at, while their right hands loitered against the wall. I found myself walking to where Gregory was sitting. He watched me in confusion as I pulled the chair out from under him. He let out a yelp as he stumbled to the floor. I placed the chair next to Rick. I held out my hand to Maggie. She smiled and took my hand as I helped her to the seat. “Dude, she's pregnant." I snapped at Gregory as he quickly rose to his feet. He glared at me. 

"Why were you seen with the Hell hound of the saviors?" Gregory snapped. I stared at him. I saw a wave of discomfort move through everyone. I turned to Maggie. I found myself shaking my head. The only person I had confided with was my sister. I looked over at Jesus. He had been in the shop that day wearing ear buds and shopping for Daryl. 

"Let me guess you over heard Jesus telling Maggie." I retorted glaring at him. 

"Let's clam down--" rick started standing up. Gregory slapped a hand down on the table top. 

"Don't you see? We have two beings born with the marks communicating! Andrea's her grandfather! look what he did to his community!" Gregory shouted. I clenched my fist. How dare that sniveling coward bring that up! 

Those with 'marks' are born with enormous amounts of power. They can use magic as much as they can, they don't wear out. Most people born with magic would have to learn how to use their magic; they have a cap on their abilities and most of the time they go mad trying to get as much magic as possible. I found myself pulling from the wall and moving toward the old man. Michonne quickly grabbed my arm stopping me. 

"Calm down!" Rick shouted looking at Gregory. Gregory glared at me. Rick turned to me is expression softening. "Why did Negan approach you?" His southern drawl giving me comfort. I sighed. Michonne let me go. 

"Apparently he's looking for Andrea." I answered. Everyone stared at me with wide eyes. 

"Your grandfather?" Rick asked. I nodded. 

"I informed Negan that Andrea is dead. He was Left in the city of the dead." I shuddered as the memories of that day begun to claw at my mind. I shook my head. "He didn't believe me." I whispered. 

"Who would!?" Gregory yelled surprising everyone. "Andrea's body never turned up! He wasn't turned into those monstrosities he summoned!" Gregory turned to rick and the others. "And if you believe her you're all fools!" 

"Shut up!" I screamed the building begun to shake. "What would you know!? You're a coward! You know nothing." I snarled. I took a step forward and he took one back. 

"Andie," Maggie stood up. I turned to look at her. I noticed that the right hands had their weapons in their hands. The shaking slowly died down. "We had our magic user quarantined the area." Maggie spoke clearly hatred in her eyes when she spoke to Gregory. "We never checked the dead, for all we know he may have turned." She turned to me. "Did Negan mention why he was looking for Andrea?" I didn't miss the fire in her eyes. A few months back Maggie and her group had a run in with Negan. Negan had beat glen and Abraham, luckily, they escaped with broken bones. If Rick hadn't stepped in Negan would have killed them. 

"He said that Andrea stole something from him." I answered. I thought for a second. "If Andrea stole something from a powerful wizard it must have been used for a spell." I sighed. "Most items never last if used in a spell." Gregory opened his mouth but rick quickly stepped forward. 

"If he contacts you again, call us." Rick smiled at me. I nodded. Rick grabbed Gregory by the arm and begun to drag him out the room. The others followed. Maggie came up next to me taking me in a hug. 

"If you're in trouble don't be afraid to come to us. We will help you." She kissed me on the forehead. “I’ll be in town visiting family, don't be shy to come say hello." I nodded. With that she hugged me again and left my shop. I had a nagging feeling that the highest was up to something. I quickly went to my backpack and pulled out my compact mirror. I flipped it open, concentrating on the highest. The image of the group appeared in front of me. Maggie, rick, and Michonne were walking a few feet behind the others Gregory was in a heated discussion with King Ezekiel. 

"What do you guys think?" Rick asked grabbing both women to a stop. Maggie and Michonne looked at one another. 

"I believe her." Maggie spoke first. "I think Negan came to her. Gregory's crazy to think Andie is hiding Andrea and working with Negan. Andie hates her grandfather." Maggie leaned forward "Especially what he did to their community!" Michonne nodded. 

"Remember we had to take all his pictures down?" Michonne shifted her blade. "We couldn't even say his name!"Maggie nodded. "But if Negan came to her, he's not going to stop until he gets what he wants." Rick slid his hand through his hair. 

"We’ll station people to keep an eye on her. Just in case Negan comes back, we'll be ready." The women nodded. "Let's not tell Gregory about this." Maggie scanned the street before looking back at Rick. 

"And what happens if Negan turns up?" Maggie sighed. "You saw what he did to--" Rick raised a hand grabbing her shoulder. 

"We'll take care of him." He answered. "We'll be ready this time." I closed my compact and thought for a second. It had been a few days since I have seen Negan. I knew he was watching me. I saw Simon around the city a few times. Negan hadn't tried to make contact. I began to wonder, why after so many years he had finally decided to find Andrea. What exactly did he take from Negan? I took a deep breath and opened my compact again. 

The mirror flickered and an image of Negan appeared. He sat at a large oak desk, surrounded by papers and books: looking over a map. His white t-shirt hugged at his broad shoulders, his black hair slicked back. Negan froze then slowly looked up. He stared at the mirror I was watching him from. 

"Who is watching me?" He sang. My heart skipped a beat. I quickly placed up a spell to shield me from his eyes. He looked around, a grin on his face. "I feel you, but I can't see you." He leaned back in his chair bringing the pen up to his mouth and gently biting the tip. I could feel his magic trying to get past my spell. A playful smile broke out on his mouth. "I think I know what you want." I watch him slowly stand to his feet; he lazily walked around his desk. 

As he rested against his desk, his eyes never left the mirror. He gave a heavy sigh looked down at his pants. I watched as he slid a hand down his thigh in a slow motion, he then vulgarly cupped himself. My mouth fell open in surprise. He smirked wickedly as he begun to undo his pants. I took a breath, as he freed himself. I should look away I thought as Negan grasped his cock in his hand. I couldn’t look away, the way he stroked himself, the way he bit his lip and groaned in pleasure. His breathy moans and cursing echoed around me. His strokes begun to move faster, and his cursing was getting louder. 

“Fuck!” he shouted arching as he came. He sagged against his desk the look of bliss on his face. My heart pounding, my face red and I was soaked to the point it ached. Negan chuckled and then looked straight at me. 

“I hoped you enjoyed the show doll.” His voice whispered in my ear. I yelped and slammed the mirror shut tossing it away from me. His phantom laughter echoing around me, He had known it was me. 

“Andie? Are you here?” My sister’s voice called out from the front of the shop. I jumped. 

“Yeah!” I called back. “I’m coming!” I called back, and immediately thought of Negan. I buried my face in my palms. I cursed myself. What did I expect from such a powerful wizard?


	3. Why Keep a Journal to Write out Your Emotions, When You, I don’t know, Can Hit Somebody?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter we see The MC's life get super complicated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wizard!negan so far is my favorite to write.

I was chased by monsters and ripped to shreds. My screaming was just another sound of the chaos around me. From the sea of monsters surrounding me I could see my grandfather, he floating above me looking down at me crying. His mouth moving but I couldn’t hear what he was saying. 

“It’s okay.” A familiar voice whispered. ” It’s going to be okay.” I looked around realizing I was sitting on my bed, Grandfather sat on the edge smiling at me. ” Trust him.” He reached for me. My grandfather faded away and it was Negan staring down at me, that trademark grin on his mouth. Negan reached out brushing my hair from my face. He then leaned down kissing me gently on the forehead. 

” Andréa’s alive.” He whispered. I found myself reaching out pulling him toward me and kissing him hard on the mouth. When we pulled away his rotting face greeted me and his eyes glowing red. 

I shrieked. sitting up pushing my body against my headboard in fear. I looked around my moonlit washed room looking for anything out of place. Once I realized was alone, I fell over curling up in a ball. Sobs wracked through my body. It had been years since I’ve dreamt of Andrea and that horrible day. I cursed Negan for do this to me. 

“Andréa’s alive.” Those words haunted me. What if Andrea was alive? What if he had been all these years? I thought as I continued to sob. I felt a movement on my bed. I looked up in time to see Mongo climb on my shoulder nuzzling me. He had a tissue in his beak. Gently taking the tissue from him, I found myself scratching his head in thanks. He cuddled my cheek, letting out soft sound of comfort. Yes, Mongo was a naughty bird, and sometimes he drove me crazy; but he was a great companion.  

*I miss him.* Mongo’s voice entered my mind, His voice scratchy, almost cartoony. Familiars had the ability to speak with their masters since they had a formed bond with them, but familiars who lost their masters they could only communicate to people with a short of words, kind of like a parrot learning how to talk. I didn’t answer; I knew who he was talking about. 

I stared at Mongo; he had small tears running down his eyes, he had been close to my grandfather. They had spent countless years together, roaming the world and going on daring adventures. Andrea treated mongo so kindly and adored his familiar. Andrea had told me when I was a child that Mongo had bonded to him when he was a new born; that mongo had seen him through the stars and knew they were meant to be partners in crime. Since Andrea death all those years ago, his magic should have worn out, but here was Mongo. It was rare that familiars lived after their masters had perished, as soon as their masters magic finally wear out the familiars are released to follow their old Masters to the Hereafter. Many marked ones have family members’ release the bond of their familiars if they perish, afraid that their familiars would suffer. A majority of familiars are released, but those whose masters have passed away unexpectedly are left to their own devices, and last about three years before they die. Many say it’s the magic that live within them from their masters and once the magic wears out so do the bodies of the familiars. Andrea had been a powerful wizard…maybe that’s why mongo is still here. 

Mongo sighed and flopped over pulling me from my thoughts. He landed on his back in the crook of my arm, tilting his head up at me. I laughed at his goofy state, hugging him. Mongo was all I had left; he was a memory of the good times with Andrea. He was the reminder of how powerful my grandfather was. 

There was a nagging feeling at the back of my head about my dream. My grandfather’s face smiling at me, his words to trust Negan… I never listened to him when he was alive, why should I listen to him now that he’s dead. I let Mongo go as I sat up. I need to think. It was just a dream. I looked at my clock and saw it was two in the morning. I had to calm down. I rolled off my bed. Mongo rolled over and sat up. He let out a soft trill in question. I turned to mongo, immediately I reminded of something. All those years ago when I was rescued by Rick and the others I had left the city of the dead with a few items. 

I exited my bedroom and made way to my office. I quickly entered the dark room, making way to the closet. I turned on the overhead light, scanning the small space. A white box greeted me underneath a rack of ingredients for potions. Crouching down I opened the box and spilled the items on the ground. Old clothes, books and shoes from my time I spent at the Kingdom community, but it was the old leather knapsack that caught my attention. 

I sat on the ground pulling the worn-out bag toward me. I had forgotten about it. All these years, I had something of Andrea in my possession. There were vague memories of the bag. I quickly dumped the items inside the bag on to the ground. There had to be something inside to give me a clue on what Andrea had taken from negan. Talismans, random potions, a scroll that held a few spells, and a family portrait greeted me. I reached out gently taking the portrait in to my hand. The smiling faces of my mother, grandfather and father smiled up at me. I was seventeen years old at that time. 

I dropped the picture and reached for the bag dragging it on my lap, even though the bag was empty it felt heavy. I looked through the small pockets of the bag only finding a few scraps of paper and empty potion bottles. I searched the seams of the bag and saw that a few had been replaced. Ripping the fabric apart I was greeted with journal about the size of my hand. My hands shook as I pulled the journal out. Memories flooded through me. Andrea never left home without his journal. I remember growing up I constantly saw him writing or drawing in one. I flipped through it and saw it was written in Italian: a language I understood but barely spoke or read. I scanned the pages, noticing that my grandfather thought process was never in English. Yes, Andrea spoke English fluently, but his first language had been Italian. I didn’t have the time or patience to translate it the old fashion way, so I waved a hand over the journal focusing my magic to translate it to English. The written text on the page in front of me faded way and the journal slammed shut of it on its own. I let out a yelp dropping the journal as heat spread through the leather, burning my hands. I silently cursed myself; I should have known that Andrea would have protected the journal with his magic. I watched the journal begun to glow, words formed on the cover in my grandfather’s handwriting: “I’m sorry Andie.” All of the emotions I held back rushed through me. In a fit of Anger, I kicked the journal against the wall. 

“You’re fucking sorry old man!?” I screamed, Tears of anger running down my cheeks. “You fucking abandoned us! You killed mom!” I screamed in rage picking up the box chucking it out of the closet. “I hate you! I hate you!” I sobbed falling to my knees. I wanted Andrea to be alive so I could rip him apart. I let out a wordless scream, could feel my magic pushing and raging inside me. Somewhere in the apartment I could hear Mongo screeching and rocking. 

Power sources outside made me stop in my tracks. I could sense somebody outside. I angrily stalked out of the office and into the dark living room. I carefully peeked out the window to see sitting underneath a tree was one of Rick’s men. I should have known. I scanned the rest of the garden to see if there were more. Growling, I used my magic to teleported outside. The man had a look of surprise as I appeared in front of him. I reached out taking his face in my hand forcing him to look at me. Once we had eye contact I forced my magic inside him, He went slack. A part of me wanted to punch his lights out but the other part of me knew he had nothing to do with my anger. I knew that rick was keeping me safe from Negan. 

“Go home.” I snarled. “Tell Rick that I slept peacefully all night, and Negan never showed up.” The man nodded absently, I let him go. He climbing to his feet moving away from me, I watched him as he melted in to the darkness. I sighed trying to calm myself. 

“Are you sure about that?” A familiar voice sang. I let out an irate sigh; I did not need this right now. I turned to see Negan in his gigantic pit bull form, fur melding with the dark and his eyes glowing. “You look fucking delicious.” I gave a look of confusion and looked down. I was in my sleeping clothes: my boy shorts panties and a spaghetti strap tank top. I found myself balling up my fist. I was seconds away from hitting him. 

“What do you want wizard?”  I snapped crossing my across my chest and glared at him. I decided against violence, since he was a powerful wizard and all. 

“Nothing, I just wanted to see you.” He answered. I rolled my eyes. 

“Bullshit. I know you have Simon following me around.” He laughed “This is your fault.” I snarled at him. Moving closer to me he seamlessly transformed in to his human form. As he towered over me, I didn’t realize how tall he was. I backed away from him until my back hit a tree; he boxed me in with his arms keeping me from running off. 

“Why do you fucking say that doll?” He whispered, Face close to mine. 

“Have you ever heard of personal space?” I asked. I couldn’t help but remember the little show he gave me a few days ago. I could feel my face heat up. He smiled his tongue peeking out from behind his teeth as he grinned. 

“Did you dream about me darling?” He reached out taking a stand of my hair in his hand. I took a deep breath, my heart begun to pound. He smiled and brought the strand of hair to his nose taking a whiff. “I want what Andrea stole from me, I know Andrea’s alive…” whatever he said next fade as Dream Negan face flashed in my mind. In a panic I shoved him; he gave a surprised yell as he stumbled away from me. Focusing I teleported back in my apartment landing ungracefully on my couch; scaring Mongo in the process. The scared bird soared around the room in a panic screeching. I sat up looking out the window behind the couch to see Negan looking up at me, his familiar coming out from the darkness. Negan transformed into his animal form before running off with his familiar. I fell back on the couch finally releasing the breath I had been holding. I found myself covering my eyes with my forearm, as tears begun to slide down to my ears. I cried letting the moon wash over me.


	4. Hickory, Dickory, Dock There Once Was A Man Named Gregory, Who Was A Total Cock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter we see The MC's life get super complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i hated the Gregory bitch.

I woke up to Mongo shoving something in my face. I groaned rolling over only to land on the floor. The shock of what happened woke me up. I sat up whimpering in pain as I rubbed my arm. I looked around my living room confused. The reminder of last night hit me like a ton of bricks. I looked up at the couch to see Mongo holding my grandfather journal in his beak. Mongo let out a muffled a sound as he shoved Andrea’s journal in my face. 

*Look!* he shouted. Taking the book from him I flipped through it to find it had been translated. I quickly scanned the pages. Most were of spells and ingredients, others had diary entries. Some had memories of spell he had accomplished with no troubles; he also recorded his failed spells as well. I noticed the name Lucille throughout the journal entries. A page caught my attention Negan’s name was written in red. 

“Mongo Look at this!” I said pointing to the page. “Negan came at me today,” I read out loud. “I had to protect myself. He refused to believe it was all I can do for Lucille. After our fight he calmed down. I wish the spell had worked; I was his only hope for happiness. I failed to-“ I cut myself off to read the next page only to see a spell written there. Confused I scanned the page I read and flipped to the next page, it was a continuation of a spell to eliminate bad dreams. Mongo pecked at the book. I studied the page again only to realize the continuation of the journal had been ripped out. I flipped through the book checking the seams and realized that many pages throughout the book had in fact been ripped out. Mongo gave a soft trill I looked at him. There was that nagging feeling in the back of my head again. “Andrea knew Negan?” I asked the bird. Mongo gave a soft caw. ” What did Andrea take from Negan?” 

I climbed to my feet, excitement running through me. If I gave Negan the journal he was bound to find whatever he was looking for, and maybe leave me alone. I hurried to my room. I had to do a few things before I could come up with the plan. I called my sister asking her if she could open the shop in an hour after our short conversation. I quickly dressed and put on my shoes. I was half way out the door when I realized I had no idea where Negan actually lived. I turned to mongo who sat on the side table watching me. 

“Do you know where Negan lives?” I asked him. Mongo shook his head. New plan. I thought, as I went to my room to drag my full body mirror in my living room. Once I settled the mirror in front of me, I pulled my hair into a bun and glanced down at my outfit, a yellow crop top and jean overalls, yellow high-top converse, nothing to revealing. I tucked the journal in my front pocket. 

Taking a deep breath, I used my magic to summon Negan. The mirror rippled a few seconds before I finally located him. Negan appeared on the glass, I saw He was half naked or naked; I couldn’t tell since a red silk sheet covered his lower half. He was lying on his side. I wondered for a second why I was looking above him, and then I realized he had a ceiling mirror over his bed. Negan shifted in his sleep causing the sheet to slide off his rear end. Yep he was naked. I didn’t have time for this. 

“Wake up old man!” I called knocking on the glass. Negan woke up with a start; he sat up quickly a large hunting knife in his hand. He was looking around in confusion. “Up here.” Negan slowly looked up at me, a grin suddenly his face. 

“Well, this isn’t the way I wanted you on top of me darling, but it’s a nice fucking surprise.” He had morning voice, rough and scratchy. “But what can I fucking do for you in the fucking morning?” He asked as he lay back down, bringing his arm up to the back of his head, the hand with the knife was rested on his chest. I didn’t answer him; in fact I was still in shock from his bluntness. I shook my head muttering “pervert.” as I reached into my front pocket of my overalls pulling out the journal. 

“Do you recognize this?” I asked. Negan’s eyes flickered to the journal but returned to me. 

“That was a fucking spell you did.” He grinned his tongue sweeping over his bottom lips, ignoring the question. “Disappearing like that, where did you get the power to learn that? No ordinary witch can be that powerful.” I nonchalantly flipped through the book ignoring what he had said. 

“I’m not here to talk about me. Who is Lucille?” I asked. Negan’s hand on the knife tightened to point his fingers turned white. His jaw clenched. Now I had his attention. “Their name appears frequently throughout the journal. were you friends with Andrea?” Negan stared at me with narrow eyes. When he didn’t answer I sighed. “Look, I’ll give this to you if you leave me alone.” I waved the book at him. 

“And what if that silly fucking journal doesn’t fucking help me?” He asked. “What are you going to do then?” I took a deep breath telling myself to calm down. 

“then I’ll go to Rick and the others maybe they can help yo-" I was cut off as my front door burst open. Gregory entered my apartment with soldiers behind him. He paused looking at me and the mirror. A horrified look washed over his face. 

“I knew it! She’s working with the hell hound! Arrest her!” He shouted. Mongo screamed flying at Gregory’s face scratching him with his talons. The soldiers closed in on me. I turned to Negan; he had sat up a hard look on his face. Something slammed in to my back; I crashed in to the mirror. I closed my eyes focusing my magic, in an instant I slid through the glass. My body was enveloped in a gelatinous sensation; it was getting hard to breath. Negan caught me as I fell; Mongo flew around the room in alarm, squawking and screeching. I rolled off Negan to look up at Gregory’s surprised face. 

“This is evidence that you are a traitor!” Gregory shouted banging on the glass. his face scratched up and bleeding. I mentally cheered mongo. “You will be executed for this!” I raised my right hand I flipping him off. 

“Stuff your talismans up your ass Gregory! I was going to give him Andrea journal in exchange for him to leave me alone!” I shouted back. Gregory’s face suddenly went slack and a worried look came over him. 

“What journal?” he asked. But a movement behind him made him turn. I watched as Rick moved Gregory out of the way. I quickly put my hand down. 

“I thought the journal would help him to find what he was looking for. I just wanted him to leave me alone.” I informed Rick. Before Rick answer me back. Gregory shouted: “See Rick, She’s in his bed!” 

“Yeah, asshole, because I fell inside to defend myself since you and your dingus guards burst into my house like diarrhea!” I retorted. I saw the corner of Rick’s mouth twitch. ”Please believe me, Rick.” I pleaded; I didn’t want one of my dearest friends to hate me. The gunslinger stared down at me, His face emotionless. Gregory growled and shoved past Rick.  

“Get a witch, so we can follow her inside! We’ll arrest the two.” Gregory shouted. I watched in confusion as Rick raised his gun. Gregory gave a scared cried, moving out of the way. Rick gave me a warm smile; the gun went off. I watched the mirror spider web before the connection was cut. Our reflections stared back at me. Anger rushed through me. 

“That old cocksucker!” I shouted. “Who the fuck does he think he is?” I hit the mattress with my fist. Mongo gave a warbled sound, I looked at him he was perched on the corner of the bookshelf watching me.  

“Now that was a damn surprise.” Negan whispered mouth close to my ear. I quickly rolled off of his bed pushed myself against the wall glaring at him. The half-naked wizard smiled at me. “Now it’s just you and me all alone in my room.” he held up Andrea’s journal. “Let’s have a chat about this.” Just my luck to be trapped in a room, with the most powerful wizard to live, what did the fates have in store for me?


	5. when nothing goes your way, don’t jump out the fucking window you crazy bitch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter we see The MC's short stay with Negan. Negan shows the MC just how powerful he is.

“Don’t give me that look darling,” he threw the journal down next to him. He grinned at me as tossed the red silk sheet off his lower half. I quickly looked up at the ceiling, I heard him laugh. 

“Look at you, acting all fucking shy,” Negan teased he sounded close. “It’s fucking adorable. Ales me wonder what you’re thinking.” In a blink of an eye he was in front of me, both of his eyes completely black; one of his hands wrapped around my throat. “What do you remember of Andrea?” He asked. Everything went black. 

“Andie,” a familiar voice rung through the darkness, I slowly opened my eyes. I sat up slowly blinking the sleepiness from my eyes. I looked up to see my mother smiling down at me. “Finally, sleepyhead, you're awake.” She teased placing a tray of food on my side table. A sharp jab hit my heart as I stared at my mother’s beautiful face. I tried to call out to her and throw myself at her, but I couldn’t. 

“Nonno kept me up all night. He was so sure that my familiar was going to appear” the word spilled from my mouth. I cursed silently. I was in a memory, Negan had somehow trapped me in a memory. Judging by the outfit my mother was wearing it was the worst one. I began to struggle against the magic holding me hostage in a memory that I lost everything. My left arm twitched, my mother’s face became distorted. All good signs, I wanted out of this memory before… 

“Don’t worry Tesoro,” my mother’s voice sounded bossy and robotic. “Your familiar will come—“ seconds away from… 

“No!” I screamed pushing my magic against Negan’s hold. The memory begun to merge with reality, I could see Negan in from of me, I could feel his hand on my neck and the other on my forehead. His eyes all black, the skin on his arms and shoulder flickering with shadows. At the same time the ghost of my mother moved toward me. 

“No, please.” I whimpered. “I can’t watch her die again.” Tears now running down my cheeks, I raised my arm grabbing Negan’s wrist. I looked up at him. “Please don’t make me loose her all over again.” I cried. The memory disappeared. I slumped against the wall, Negan hadn’t moved his hand still on my neck, his thumb stroking my jugular. The look on his face was unreadable. “I don’t,” I started to sob now. “Not again, oh my gods, not again.” I begged tears running down my face. Negan let my neck go, I flinched when he brought his hand up. 

“It’s okay” he whispered as he gently wiped the tears from my face. “I’m so fucking sorry darling.” He then pulled me in to a hug. I couldn’t help but start crying all over again as my mother’s face burning through my mind. After a few minutes I finally settled down. Negan let me go. I couldn’t help but watch him as he turned around taking long strides to a small table across the bed that was littered in bottles of alcohol. It had been so uncharacteristic of him to be so kind to me. I wiped at my eyes, turning away when I realized he was still naked. We didn’t say anything as he. I looked around hoping to find an exit. I needed to get away from him as soon as possible. If he was capable to use an advance spell without tiring, then I was fucked. I looked up at mongo he was still perched on the bookshelf only he had the journal in his beak. 

*door. To left. Outside. * he ruffled his wings I nodded. Negan still had his back to me. I scanned the room. I couldn’t teleport outside since I didn’t know the area I was in. So, I had to escape the old fashion way. A pretty black vase with dead flowers caught my eye. I moved quickly grabbing the vase. 

“I’m sorry.” I whispered as I swung the vase. Negan saw my attack a mile away, he turned in time shielding himself with his arm. I kicked out my foot nailing him in the shin and shoved him on the bed. I grabbed his sheet throwing them over him. I ran toward the door mongo was waiting at. I ripped it open and ran down the concrete hallway. Mongo soared beside me. 

“Bisou, Stop her!” Negan’s vice vibrated through the walls. Behind me I heard the distinct sound of barking and snarling. The hallway turned to a sharp right, I slid to a stop as I came face to face with Simon, and a group of people. We stared at each other in confusion, I noted the box of beer at their feet. 

*duck!* mongo shouted. I did. Negan’s familiar, apparently named Bisou, flew over me, sliding in to the legs of Simon’s group knocking their tipsy asses to the ground. I stood up quickly to see Negan running toward me with another group of people. I saw he had a wooden baseball bat that was wrapped in barb wire in his hand. At least he has pants on. I thought bitterly as I backed up. Mongo landed on my shoulder. Negan stopped a few feet from me. 

“You fucking have nowhere to go.” He barked. I looked behind me to see the large window that had been opened, used cigarette butts indicated they had opened it for a smoke. I looked at mongo, we nodded at each other realizing the only this was the only option to escape. Mongo jumped off my shoulder and out the window. I hastily climbed on to the window still, everyone making caution noises. Negan glared at me. 

“Now you don’t fucking want to do that, little girl.” Simon called slowly raising his hands. His familiar, Trevor, wrapped around his neck. I scowled at him. 

“He’s fucking right.” Negan spoke up. I turned to him “We’re on the fucking tenth floor.” In the corner of my eye I saw mongo make a turn in the sky heading toward the building. 

“Well, you should have treated me nicer, old man.” I stated. Then fell backward. As I fell I saw Negan poke his head out the window his hand extended I turned in time to see mongo swoop below me. I focused my magic to transform him in to the size of a carriage. I landed on his back. I could feel my magic weaning, but I had to concentrate. 

*too much! Magic. * mongo cawed. *hurting self*” I shook my head, looking over my shoulder. I watched as the building shrunk as we flew away. 

“As soon as we’re far enough, I’ll stop.” I answered. Mongo nodded. Pain shot through my body. I could feel my magic weaning faster. Black spider webs begun to cloud my vision. I felt something dripping on my hands. I looked down to see them covered in blood drops. Mongo shouted my name in desperation as he begun to shrink to his original size. I was falling now, I couldn’t breathe as the wind whipped around me. The ground was coming up so fast now. I couldn’t move. Pain wracked through my body. I could hear mongo screaming my name. He was grabbing at my shirt with his talons. 

“Mongo…” I whimpered. Then everything went black.


	6. Hickory Dickory dock Gregory can suck on a big fat cock. No, for real he’s a dick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter we meet someone from Andie’s past, and the grave consequences from Gregory being a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i torturing her too much?? i don't know if you can tell, but i hate Spencer

“Andie!” A voice screamed from the darkness. I could feel hands on my shoulders shaking me. “Please wake up!” A familiar voice cried sounding desperate. 

“We have to call your dad!” Another voice spoke up. The hands let me go. I slowly opened my eyes to see two blurry figures hovering above me. 

“No! Gregory is still looking for her!” One of the figures begun to clear, a sheriff hat caught my attention,It was carl. “I know that asshole will be around him.” I turned to see carl sitting next to a young brunette girl, that looked familiar. I groaned as I sat up, both teenagers turned to look at me. 

“Andie!” They both shouted hugging me. I finally recognized the girl, it was Enid, Maggie and glen’s adopted daughter. I had met her when I first arrived at Hilltop, she had been so kind to me. So when I opened my shop I hired her part time during the summer when school was out. 

As the teenagers hugged me, My head begun to spin, my body screaming in pain. I looked around noticing we were in a forest. 

“where are we? What happened?” I asked looking down at the teens. 

“We’re a few miles from Alexandria.” Carl answered pulling away from me. 

“we were on our way to rescue you when we saw you falling from the sky!” Enid explained As she shifted mongo in her cradled arms. A thought crossed my mind. 

“Rescue me?” I repeated. Carl slapped his palm against his forehead, enid nodded, ignoring carl. 

“Carl didn’t believe Gregory at all. He wanted to prove your innocence.” Enid started. “Gregory is full of shit! that jerk off said he was going to speak with you, just talking. But he changed his tune when your neighbor mentioned that they had sensed magic coming from your apartment. ” 

“Dude! I told you not to say anything!” Carl whispered to Enid she glared at him. 

“like I’m going to lie to Andie?” She shot back, she then turned back to me. “Are you in danger? That black cloud…” she trailed off as Mongo flew out of her arms landing on a near by branch. I groaned as I climbed to my feet, pain stabbing every inch of my body. I knew I had over did it with my magic. I knew it would take me a while before I could use big spells, that was the perk of not having a familiar. 

“Okay, you two go home.” I dusted my pants off. “ I need to take care of this myself.” Enid held out Andrea’s journal. I took it from her. She had a worried look on her face. “I’ll be fine,” I assured her as I gave her a half hug. “Gregory’s a dick he’ll arrest you two if he knew you guys helped me.” Carl nodded. 

“What about negan?” Carl asked. I sighed. For a second I forgot about that cocky asshole. 

“Don’t worry about him.” I answered. I reached up and pressed a finger to carls forehead. I used my magic to pass a bit of my memories to him. “Once you touch your father, he’ll see what I gave you.” Carl tilted his head to the side. 

“he’s looking for something?” He asked. I nodded. Carl grabbed my arm in urgency as if he remembered something. “Andie! I forgot! Gregory told dad and Maggie that he’s going to arrest you and remove your mark.” I felt my mouth fall open in shock. That was the harshest punishment that a marked one can receive. cutting out a marked ones mark isn’t permanent. if the cut out mark returns to the flesh then it would bond again. if you burned the cut out mark you lose everything : your magic, your familiar, the bond to the familiar world. it was worst for the familiar, if they got thier marked burn thier spirit would die out. I felt myself take a deep breath, no wonder the kids were worrying about me. 

“Okay, I’m going to find someone that could help me. Then I’ll sort this all out.” Both kids gave me sad looks. “When this is all over, I’ll bake you guys my chocolate pudding cake in celebration.” They didn’t say anything but continued to pout. I needed a quick way to get them home. Looking around I noticed a large puddle near us. It was the perfect size that they could crawl into. “come on.” I took their hands leading them to the puddle, they looked at me in confusion. “I’m going to send you guys home.” 

“Through a puddle?” Enid asked. Carl scrubbed his hands together in excitement, a gleeful smile on his face. 

“oh I know this one! I watched Andie fall through a mirror.” Carl informed Enid child like. I waved a hand over the puddle thinking of rick’s home. With a ripple across the surface, we were looking in to the bathroom of ricks home. Enid gave a gasp of shock and carl wiggled his eyebrow at her in a knowing grin. 

“cool right?” He asked her. Enid nodded as she leaned over to stick her hand inside. 

“It feels like jello.” She smiled up at me. There was a small relief that the kids were smiling, but I knew it wouldn’t last. 

“ alright slowly now.” I helped enid as she climbed through. Once she was inside, I turned to carl. I reached in to my pocket pulling out the last of my money. “Here, take her on a real date dude.” Carl gave me a surprised look, he glanced down at the money in my hand. He took the money with hesitation. 

“Andie, please be careful.” He whispered as he pocketed the money. “I don’t wanna lose a friend.” I felt something tug at my heart. Without a word I took him in my arms giving him a tight hug. He hugged me back, he gave me a sigh as he pulled away then turned to climb in the puddle. Once they were both safe inside I waved good bye. They waved back with sad looks on their face. I disconnected the spell. I had a feeling that I was going to see them again real soon. I let out a breath of fatigue. Mongo landed on my shoulder. 

*rest* he demanded as he nipped at my cheek. I gave him a scratch as I shook my head. 

“Not yet.” I answered. A sound caught my attention I looked up to see the black carriages of Negan’s rushing towards me. They were miles away. I looked down at the puddle and once again used my magic. The puddle rippled, I was looking in my father’s office then I saw him at his desk writing. A shout made me jump in Without a second thought.I startled my father as I landed on my ass. Mongo screeched as he flew off to find a high perch. 

“Andie!” My dad cried as he came to my side. “What happed are you okay?” I gave him a weak smile. 

“Hey dad.” He helped me sit up. “Sorry to literally drop in.” I laughed. Dad shook his head, a small grin on his face. 

“Hiroshi?” His office door opened and his wife Reika poked her head in. “I heard…” she trailed off as her eyes landed on me, Anger flooded her features, as she stepped in to the room. “What the fuck is your bastard doing here?” She shouted pointing at me. 

“Hello, reika.” I greeted her as I watched her turn to dad. “Nice to see you too.” SHe glared at my father ignoring me. Dad let me go jumping to his feet his features twisting in anger. 

“Don’t call her that!” My dad shouted in Japanese. With that both begun to shout at one another in Japanese, a language I also understood and rarely spoke. Groaning I fell against the carpeted floor, I covered my eyes with my forearm. I tore between the idea to leave or stay, but the pro of need ing my fathers help won. Reika’s high pitched screams reminded me of a cat yowling in heat, it was starting to give me a headache. 

As I laid on the ground I looked around trying to ignore the insults that reika threw my way. I saw pictures of me and my half siblings lining the wall, the photos were of me as a child. I stood out from my siblings, the way I looked along time ago would was long gone. The tightness in my chest reminded me of the shame I had…still have. 

“You know, the fucking rules! The bastard stays outside!” Reika screamed Making me jump. I turned to her to see her red in the face, dad was shouting back at her now. The shame grew bigger, I found myself covering my ears. 

You see, I was the illegitimate child of Hiroshi Tanaka. He was my grandfather’s apprentice for years, he studied beside my mother. The two fell in love and I was born; but dear old dad was still married to reika. The two, my dad and Reika, were in an arranged marriage. My grandfather Kamada, and reika’s father, Yatomi wanted their bloodline to have magic. So The two married. Now my dad isn’t a marked one, nor is Reika; or my half sister Miyuki or half brother Kamada. So imagine rieka’s anger when I was born a marked one. Now My brother and sister didn’t seem to mind me. The day they found out I was alive, they had rushed to Hilltop see me. We grew close since then, but it was that Reika hated me with a passion. it was understandable, I was the child of the woman her husband was in love with. 

Reika let out a frustrated growl, I looked over at her. My mouth fell open as she slapped my father before storming out the office. I sat up, my dad rubbed at his cheek staring after Reika, a look of anger on his face. I gave a aggrivated sigh. this always happened when I came to see dad, reika would get pissy and I would have to leave or dad and I would leave. It was because of Reika I had stopped my daily visits with dad 

“I’m sorry dad.” I whispered as I got to my feet. Feeling like shit, I found myself looking at my feet in shame. Dad shook his head, as he turned to me. 

“You’re my daughter,” he answered still rubbing at his cheek. “She has to understand that.” Dad moved close to me, helping me sit in his desk chair. “What’s going on miyuki said she was covering you at your shop.” Dad mentioned my sister, well, she was actually my half sister. “Is Rohan okay?” Dad asked about my half brother, I had sent him to get supplies from the next state; he wasn’t to return until tomorrow. 

“yeah they’re fine.” I answered. I rubbed at the back of my neck. I didn’t exactly how to present my problem. “ well, you see, a few days ago,” I told dad everything. My fathers at on a stool next to me, listening , he didn’t judge me nor did he reprimand me. When I finished my tale, my father bruried his face in his hands as he shook his head. 

“Negan?” He asked in disbelief. I nodded, taking a sip from the water he had given me. “He thinks andrea’s alive?” He asked. Dad turned to his desk and grabbed a journal off the table. He had developed a habit to write in a journal like Andrea. “I heard he had vanished for a few years. I only heard that he was back after the thing with glen and Abraham.”he flipped a few pages. “ that was what a few months ago?” I shrugged. 

“have you met him?” I asked. Dad nodded. He closed the journal and tossed it on his desk. He slid a hand through his short graying hair. “Years ago, before you were born. He stormed in one night, as your grandfather and I were developing a spell to protect the communities. He was yelling at Andrea, your grandpa sent me away. I could hear the yelling.” Dad smiled as if he was lost in a good memory. “ your mom came out of nowhere ready to fight.” He laughed. “ I remember calming her down. Negan left a while later , he looked like a man defeated.” 

“ do you know what he wants? What he’s looking for?” I asked. Dad slid a hand through his hair again and scratched the back of his head in thought. “ he said that Andrea stole it.” 

“if it was around the time the city of the dead went down…” he trailed off. I remembered dad had been here in the kingdom with Reika. his father in law was in town and he had to be here to play the part of a loving husband. 

Dad sighed, I could see tears forming in his eyes. I knew he was thinking about mom. After what had happened dad had went in to a spiral of depression, he blamed himself that he couldn’t save us. dad looked up at me, I could see he was studying my scars on my face. 

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered vice cracking with emotion. “If only I had been there…” I reached out taking his hand in mine giving it a small squeeze. 

“ it’s fine. ” I gave him a smile. Mongo let out a loud screeching sound clawing at the glass window behind us. I looked out and saw Gregory’s men making their way down the street in their trucks. I cursed, turning to dad. He looked at me, grabbing my hand with a squeeze. 

“come on!” He pulled me out of his office, down to the ground floor of his house. He snatched up a jacket and sweater handing them to me.We moved outside to his shed in haste. I slipped on both item of clothing As He let me go, opening the shed door. Mongo was circling the sky. Dad came back out with a familiar looking broom. “Here, I’ll distract them while you fly off.” I shook my head. 

“dad, they’ll arrest you for helping me.” I fought tears of frustration rimming my eyes. Dad gave me a small smile. 

“I don’t care.” he hugged me. I took the broom as he gave me the “dad” look. 

“Dad, I can’t use magic right now. I used a majority to escape negan’s community.” Dad’s mouth fell open in shock. 

“What? When?” He cut himself off as Gregory’s men flooded the back yard surrounding us. Reika followed behind Jesus. She had a smug look on her face. 

“Fucking bitch!” I snarled as i raised the broom to smack her with it, but dad stopped me moving in front of me. I could feel the heat of his magic as he seep some through my arm. “Dad, no.” I whispered. 

“Go.” He whispered back. I looked behind me at the fence it was the only obstacle that stopped me from getting to the forest. I backed up eyeing gregory’s Men. 

“please, don’t Andie.” Jesus caught my attention. His hair pulled back in a neat bun. I always though he was a handsome man, he was always kind to me. He a kind smile on his lips every time i saw him, but right now he didn’t look kind, in fact he looked tired. I knew it must have been Gregory, he ran Jesus ragged with missions and high demands. “if you run, you’re proving Gregory’s is right.” Jesus stuffed his hands in the pockets of his black jacket. I knew Jesus didn’t have to use his hands to take me down, I’ve seen him take men twice his size down with a single kick. He was good with close contact fights, he had taught me a few things when I lived at hilltop. 

“prove what? That he’s a sack of balls?” I snapped back. Jesus’ lip twitched as if he wanted to laugh. “You don’t like him anyway. “ I shot back. Jesus nodded. 

“True, but I want to give you a chance to prove to him he’s all wrong about you.” Jesus informed me. “come with me, and I promise Maggie and I will help you.” I clutched my mothers broom to my chest. Dad looked at me, he turned back to the group. 

“I have to figure this out myself.” My voice cracked with emotion. “ I don’t want people to get hurt me cause of me!” I shouted. Jesus gave me a sad look. A large shadow rising from behind dad’s house caught my attention. I watched in fear as the shadow begun to descend upon us. “Run!” I screamed as the shadow plunged toward us. Shrill shrieks burned my ears and black birds swirled around us. Gregory’s people begun to scream fighting off the gigantic murder. 

“Go!” Dad shouted ducking behind the shed. I nodded dropping the broom over the fence and climbed over. Once my feet hit the ground I swooped up the broom and tore into the forest. Mongo soaring beside me. 

“Thanks mongo.” I called to the bird. Mongo shook his head. 

*not me.* I gave him a confused look. I cried out as something wrapped around my leg slamming me into the ground. my breath knocked out of me. 

“Son of a fucking bitch…” I snarled as I rolled over on my back. slowly i sat up to see a rope wrapped around my leg. Laughter echoed around me. I groaned recognizing it. Spencer strolled out of the woods with a grin on his stupid face. 

“Well, look what I caught.” great, what I fucking needed Another cocky asshole on my tail.


	7. I know he was a dick, but did he really deserve to die? He did what? Okay go off then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter we see Spencer’s true colors and how dangerous and powerful negan really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm enjoying writing this series!

“well, well, look at you.” Spencer gave a crude laugh. “I can’t wait to get my reward.” I watched as he pulled handcuffs from his back pocket. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” I snarled glaring at the idiot before me. Mongo was nowhere in sight. I could feel the stick of the broom digging in to my back. 

“Gregory put a bounty on your head.” Spencer snapped. “ he said alive was better.” He fingered the cuffs in his hands. “ you know I always imagined you in my handcuffs. I mean those scars are gross but I can make due.” He grinned. 

“Wow, you managed to charm the pants right off me.” I rolled my eyes. I snatched up the broom, I took a swing. Spencer cried out as I landed a hit across the face. I rolled away from him, as I got to my knees. pain enveloped the back of my head as he grabbed my hair. Shit, this would be so much easier if I had my tail and claws! I thought as I kicked my leg out trying to get Spencer to let me go. Mongo came out of the leaves slamming into Spencer, he screeched and shrieked as he clawed at Spencer’s face. 

I jumped to my feet ready to run when a gigantic bear stood in my way. I had forgot that asshole had a familiar, or I should say the lack of a familiar. the bear looked sickly, his fur wasn’t shiny, there was no indication that this poor animal had been cared for at all. I knew from rumors that Spencer only used the animal for their magic. the familiar was never seen roaming with Spencer. I could feel how weak the familiar was. This idiot didn’t know how to take care of his animal, it was dying before his eyes. 

I heard loud popping sounds, i spun around to see Spencer shooting at a fleeing mongo. I screamed for the bird, running towards Spencer swinging the broom at him. He dodged my swings, I dropped the broom grabbing at his arm. His familiar came at me swinging it’s massive paw, because of it’s poor health, it was too slow. I managed to dodge the swing, but tripped over the rope still wrapped around my leg. 

The bear turned to me, growling. I could hear Spencer laughing as the bear descended on me, something tackled it aside. I watched as a dark brown wolf snarled biting at the familiars fur. I Reached down at my leg pulling off the rope. I need to— my thoughts cut short as Spencer once again grabbed me by my hair. I cried out reaching up scratching at his face. He cried out, slapping at me. I was to weak to use my magic, the magic my father had gave me hadn’t kicked in yet. 

“Gregory said dead or alive, but you’re worth more alive.” He snarled as if reminding himself not to kill me. He was punching at me, I shielded my face, struggling against him. Yep, this would be so much easier if I had—- I cut myself off as I fought back, punching and scratching. 

“Go fuck yourself!” I screamed kicking at his groin. He cried out again, I swung the broom. He punched me in the chest, I gasped for breathe, he laughed. 

“Leave her alone!!” Carl came out of nowhere tackling spencer away from me. Once spencer let me go, I was immediately slammed in to the ground as the bear tossed the wolf into me. I clutched the wounded animal as the bear fell to the ground exhausted. The wolf let out a whisper of pain and I saw blood matting their fur. Familiar eyes looked up at me. 

“Enid,” I found myself hugging her. “ are you okay?” I ran my hand over her wounds to see how hurt she was, but I couldn’t tell because of the blood. I looked up to see spencer and carl wrestling for dominance. the familiar was struggling to get to its feet, and I saw mongo laid out not to far from us; he wasn’t moving. A surge of power caught my attention I snapped my head to spencer and carl. I watched in horror as spencer managed to kick carl in to a nearby tree. Another surge of power hit me. 

“Carl don’t!” I shouted, but it was too late. His good eye flashed gold. he snarled his teeth growling, his body begun to shake. The sound of breaking bones echoed around us, his skin ripping apart to reveal dark brown fur. His body growing taller, the pieces of his skin fell to the ground in piles.Spencer took a step back in surprise. Carl shook his massive form, werewolf carl threw back his head letting out a powerful howl. 

“What the fuck!?” Spencer shouted, he raised his gun in fear. My heart skipped a beat. 

“No!” I screamed letting go of enid, rolling to my feet.carl turned to spencer, snarling and flashing his teeth. As Carl charged at spencer, I ran toward the two, Spencer’s trigger finger squeezing the gun. Loud pops echoed around us. as fast everything happened , it all started to slow down. 

A recognizable whistling caught my attention. I turned to see negan strolling out of the woods. a wooden baseball bat wrapped in barb wire rested against his shoulder. I found myself stopping as carl moved at a snails pace and the bullets spencer had shot as well. 

“Well, shit look at this fucking mess!” Negan sang. He looked between carl and spencer. “Shit, is that Rick’s boy?” He scratched at the scuff on his chin. He looked around taking in the scene before him. He turned back at me. “You thought you can get away beautiful?” I didn’t know what to say, in fact I felt this fear bloom through me. Negan was capable of doing time spells, which was illegal. if casted correctly had big consequences on the user. “You look surprised darling.” 

Negan looked at Spencer’s familiar, a disgusted look came over his face as he studied the animal. He then turned his attention to spencer rage on his face. He moved toward the two, he knocked the bullets away from carl, slapping the gun from Spencer’s hand. He then turned to carl, flicking two fingers at the werewolf, carl yelped. His massive form fell to the ground, shaking as he transformed back into a human. As Time restored itself, the two bullets slammed into the tree above a fallen carl. Spencer stared up at negan with his mouth open. 

“You…” he started eyes wide. Negan gave him a devious look, as if he recognized him. 

“And it’s you!” He barked laughter lacing his words. Negan turned to me. “Oh you know this little prick came to me asking if I could kill rick.” I turned to spencer. My mouth open in this new revelation. Negan nodded. “Yep, as rick was being a good boy, this spineless asshole came to me! He tried to be all sweet with gifts.” Spencer shook his head. 

“ no that was a misunderstanding.” Spencer started. Negan shook his head , he tossed me his bat. I caught it In confusion. Negan grabbed spencer by the shirt shoving him against a tree. “You are so gutless.” He snarled. I cried out as Negan then stabbed spencer in the stomach, slicing him open. “Oops, my mistake look there they are.” I dropped the bat as spencer fell to the ground. i had mere seconds before he died. I fell to my knees next to spencer. 

“Where’s your mark?” I asked. He groaned. I slapped him. “Where?” I snapped. 

“Hip.” He whispered. I reached up yanking negan’s knife from his hand. I pulled Spencers shirt up to expose his mark. I was moving as fast as I can as I dug the knife in to his flesh. Spencer’s mark was of a bear print, it was in it’s first stage, had he not leveled to the last stage? He had his familiar for ages. I cut out his mark, stumbled to my feet moving to Spencer’s familiar. I refused to let his familiar to follow him to the here after. I fell to my knees next to the massive animal, I pulled the bear’s head to my lap. 

“It’s okay.” I whispered. I held the flesh to it’s mouth. ”Eat your mark and return to the stars.” The bear took the chunk of flesh in it’s mouth and ate. I know, it was morbid. but it was the only way for familiars to return to their spiritual world; to find a new master. a master that may treat him better than spencer ever did. the bear gave a satisfied sigh. 

*thank you* with that the bear faded into tiny lights, floating away from me. I watched as the floating lights flew high into the sky disappearing gently. i let out the breath I had been holding, I had made it in time. 

“Oh, what do we have here?” negan’s voice caught my attention. I turned to see him picking up mongo’s limp body. I didn’t like the way that mongo’s head hung from his body. i climbed to my feet clutching negan’s knife. 

“No!” I shouted moving toward negan. “Don’t touch him!” I screamed, tears running down my face. I swung the blade at negan, but with a flick of the bat, the knife flew from my hand. “ please give him to me!” I shouted. Negan moved away from me pushing the end of his bat in to my shoulder Keeping me out of mongo’s reach. “Give him back! Or i’ll turn you in to a rat!” I screamed throwing myself at him, someone came between the two of us. Simon pulled me away from negan. 

“ no, no, no, little girl.” Simon scolded me, he has a grin on his lips. ‘He’s trying to help.” I stared up at him. 

“Fuck you porn ‘stach.” I snapped struggling in his arms. Negan handed his bat to another person coming from the dark woods. I watched helplessly as he flipped mongo on his back. 

“Simon, take miss. Martinazzo to her friends, I need to concentrate.” Negan instructed the asshole holding on to me. Simon dragged me away from negan. I slapped at his arms and face. 

“Let me go asshole!” I shouted. Simon laughed. 

“Are you going to behave?” I swung to hit him upside the head, but he dodged my weak attempt. 

“Eat me bitch!” I snarled pulling myself from his grip, I shoved him away from me. Simon laughed. 

“Sorry, honey, I’m not in to damaged goods.” He barked. I punched him as hard as I could in the gut. Simon cried out doubling over in pain. 

“Hey! Don’t fucking make me fucking punish you young lady!” Negan barked. I flipped him off as I moved toward carl and enid. Carl was holding a naked Enid, his face red as he looked anywhere but at her. They were covered in what was left of their clothes. Enid was licking a wound on her arm (werewolves didn’t care about nudity). I pulled off my father’s coat handing it to carl, and my sweater handing it to enid. 

“Are you two insane?” I asked once they were dressed. Both teens looked down. 

“No?” They both answered it was more of a question then an answer. 

“You both could have died!” I turned to carl. “And you! You can’t control your wolf form yet! What were you thinking?” I shouted. I turned to enid. “And you haven’t got the permission of the pack to even transform out of full moon days!” Both flinched at what I said. There was grave consequences for werewolves that didn’t follow the packs rules. Carl gave a wolf like whimper. Enid pouted but kept her eyes on her bare feet. 

You see, Enid had been born a werewolf, so her second form was of a wolf. Carl unfortunately was bitten by Ron Anderson, a boy that had been apart of Enid’s pack. Ron had decided to seek revenge against rick, who had the unfortunate job to take down Ron’s father, Pete. Carl had been an innocent bystander when Ron attacked rick, he had ripped out carl’s eye. michonne had killed Ron to protect carl. Since carl’s been bitten he had the monster like form, he will never have a full wolf form. 

“I didn’t want to lose anyone else.” I hugged both teens close. “ I don’t know what I would have done…” I whispered. They hugged me back. 

A bright flash of light caught my attention. I turned in time to see negan enveloping mongo’s body in a glow of red light. I watched in awe as mongo rolled to his feet, giving a weak caw, his feathers puffed up. Negan had brought mongo back from the dead. Mongo looked up at negan, before flying toward me. I caught mongo in my arms. 

*andie! Scared!* mongo shouted his feathers still puffed up. Negan moved toward us, I felt myself turn to shield the teens from him. Negan gave me a look. He crouched down, so he was eye level. 

“I do have to say that I like your man sized balls.” Negan said in a low voice. “I have never seen dear old simon bested by a tiny thing like you.” He growled with laughter. 

“Gods, I get you’re obsessed with me but really? Fuck off.” I snapped back. Negan barked with laughter. 

“I like you.” He whispered reaching out to pick something from my hair. ”time to go.” He said. 

“ okay, bye.” I waved at him sarcastically. He gave an other laugh as he grabbed me by the arm pulling me to my feet. Enid and carl snarled at him. Negan turned the bat pointing it to their faces. “No!” I shouted moving in front of the kids. 

“Back down pups.” he said with humor. “ but I like you two have fucking balls.” He looked at carl. “And you! The last time I saw you I thought we had mutual fucking respect?” Carl climbed to his feet growling, the burst of magic told me he was close to transforming again. Negan’s familiar came out from the darkness, looking bigger and deadlier. I wasn’t surprised Bisou was in their second form as powerful as Negan was. Carl step back in surprise, as the familiar moved toward us. I turned pushing my hand against negan’s face, trying to get him to let me go. “Let me go!” I snapped. Negan grabbed my hand with his free hand yanking me close. His gloveless hand grabbed at my throat. Anger flooded his features. 

“You’re going to come-“ he stopped, his expression changing from anger to a look of surprise. He opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him by reaching up pushing at him. a loud gun shot made us jump. I ripped myself from negan, stumbling into the teens. 

“Carl! Enid!” Rick’s voice echoed around us. I watched as rick, Maggie, Michonne, glen and daryl came from the woods. Maggie and glen ran to enid hugging her tightly, rick and Michonne did the same to carl. 

“Hey everybody! Look it’s rick!” Negan shouted smiling pointing his bat to rick. daryl came up side me, gently pulling me closer to their group. 

“ you okay?” He asked softly. I nodded. I felt mongo settle on the top of my head. Negan took a step close to us, Daryl looked at Negan pulling up his crossbow in warning. 

“He killed Spencer.” Carl informed the others. Rick looked over at Spencer’s dead body. 

“I did you a fucking favor rick.” Negan said. “ this asshole came to me asking me to kill you!” Negan defended himself. Rick pulled out his revolver. 

“Go back to your sanctuary, negan. We want no trouble.” Rick called to negan. The hell hound shook his head. 

“ not until I have what was taken from me. And that little girl knows what it is.” Negan snapped his demeanor changing. “She is coming with me.” 

“In your dreams old man!” I shouted. Maggie reached out grabbing my shoulder. Glen shook his head at me. As if saying don’t say anything to him. Negan gave a growl his eyes glowing red. 

“You really wanna fucking do this rick the prick?” Negan snarled. A snap came from deeper in the woods. Rick smiled. 

“ nope.” Loud exploding sounds came from behind negan and his men. Grey mist begun to sweep around us. “Run!” Rick shouted. Daryl grabbed my arm as he dragged me toward the dark woods. White smoke covered our vision. I could hear shouting and what sounded like fighting behind me. Daryl let me go as he defended us as the fight came to us. I lost him in the mist. I could hear shrill whistles and vocal cries that sounded familiar. 

“Shit! Amazons!” I heard Negan shout from somewhere behind me. I could hear rick and the others shouting my name in the chaos. I stumbled to my feet as I ran. Something grabbed the back of my overalls. I screamed kicking out my foot to hit my attacker. to my surprise I saw a eight foot tall amazon woman, with bright lime color hair, her pink eyes smiled warmly at me. Childhood memories flooded me As i recognized her. 

“Kaiya!” I shouted as I threw myself in her open arms. She hugged me back, gently since amazons were fiercely strong. Kaiya was an old friend of my mother’s, and my godmother, it had been a while since I saw her. Kaiya carefully picked me up. 

“Hold on tight love, I’ll get you out of here.” She said. She then let out a high pitch vocal cry. The same cries called out to her. She then turned running through the mist. I hugged her closely looking over her shoulder. I saw negan step out watching as Kaiya ran. 

“I’ll find you.” His voice invaded my mind. I knew he would, I didn’t doubt it.


	8. hey who doesn’t want to be protected by big beautiful ladies? I know I do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> andie finally has a break from the chaos.

I woke up to someone calling my name. I sat up in fright as the memories of the past day invade my mind. My body screamed in pain as I looked around. I looked around the beautiful decorated hut surrounded me. I remember that we had arrived at the amazon village. Kaiya took me to her hut. After she helped me dress my wounds I passed out from exhaustion. I didn’t even remember falling asleep. 

“Andie, it’s okay.” A soft voice caught my attention. Kaiya sat beside the bed rubbing my back in gentle circles. “You are safe tiny one.” I looked up at Kaiya tears brimming my eyes. I found myself hugging her. My arms keeping her tight in my embrace. I sobbed in to her shoulder as she comforted me.Kaiya didn’t say anything but let me cry. when i finished crying, I found myself apologizing to the amazon. 

“nonsense tiny one.” Kaiya said as she place a plate full of food on my lap. “I had a brief chat with rick before the ambush and I too would cry if I were in your situation.” She smiled at me. “ I should apologize.” Kaiya surprised me as I popped grape into my mouth. “ I’m your godmother, I haven’t seen you in years. I should have protected you.” She clenched her fist. I reached out placing my hand on hers. She gave me a soft smile. I picked up a piece of toast that had an over easy egg, lettuce and a slab of meat. I bit in to the morsel with excitement, it seemed like days since the last time I ate. 

“wait, you spoke to Rick?” I asked with my mouth full. She nodded. Wiping my mouth with a napkin. Mongo came up next to me cawing and flapping his wings at me. 

“yes, the seer had a vision about you. the chief questioned your safety, so She sent me and a few others to check on you.” Mongo snatched up a vine full of grapes and waddled off to the edge of the bed to eat them. “ I had to threaten the old man, to find out where you were. Rick stopped me from smashing his head like a berry.” I snorted, I could imagine Gregory cowering before Kaiya. I also knew she would have hurt him if rick hadn’t stepped in. Kaiya dug in to her plate of food on her lap. “That man is so aggravating.” She snarled. I nodded. I felt sick, my stomach felt heavy, and I could feel the pound at the back of my head. 

“Is he mad at me?” I asked. Kaiya shook her head. 

“No, he’s worried. He knows what the hell hound is capable of. But All will be fine little one.” Kaiya answered finishing her food. My body still feeling like shit, I scrubbed a hand down my tired face. 

“How long have I been asleep?” I asked. Kaiya took the plate of food with a gentle grip when she realized I had stopped eating. 

“About the entire day.” She placed the plate on her kitchen counter. The door opened and I watched as Kaiya’s wife, Samari enter. Samari was a tall reptilian amazon, she was a humanoid crocodile. She and Kaiya had met when she and my mother went searching for a magical moss for a spell. they had to ask the swamp tribe to ask permission to pick magical moss off their property. Kaiya told me along time ago when I was a child it was love at first fight. 

Samari was wearing flowery leggings and a pink tank top, a scarf wrapped around her head. ( she hid a gigantic scar. She was almost murdered, someone hit her with a machete) 

“Hello, everyone.” Samari kissed Kaiya before moving to me and giving me a hug.”I got you clothing.” She smiled at me. “I had to go into town, since you’re so small.” I laughed and thanked her as I took the paper bag she held out to me. I opened it to see black overalls and a red crop top, I notice a leather jacket. The outfit reminded me of negan. A flash of negan killing Spencer hit through me. I flinched. “Andie?” Samari asked. I turned to her. “Why don’t you go take a bath?” She smiled at me. I nodded. I climbed off the bed and followed Samari to the front door, Kaiya handed me a towel. 

As Samari led me toward the bathing hut, I noticed many of the amazons stopping to look at me. Some smiled and waved other whispered amongst themselves. Outsiders were forbidden in the amazon village. since I was like several feet shorter than everyone I stood out like a sore thumb. As we approached the bath hut. Samari turned to me. 

“When you’re finished the chief would like to meet with you.” She said her voice soft as she led me inside the bath hut. I felt this tugging at my chest. I knew this was going to happen, I was at the village.i had to face her soon. I nodded and Samari patted me on the head. I made my way inside greeting those that were bathing. The children with their mothers looked at me in surprise. A group of naked children ran up to me. Amazons had no shame about nudity. 

“ look how small she is!” One of them shouted a harpy. A reptilian child grabbed my hand and pressed it against hers. 

“look how small her hand is! It’s my size!” The children awed and oooed as the pulled and pushed at me. A older woman, a cyclops, came up to the children shooing them away from me. 

“let her bathe children! She’s a guest.” The children pouted but listen nonetheless. They ran off to the hot springs past the shower heads. as I made my way to the changing room a dizzy spell hit me, I found myself tripping and slamming into the wall next to me. A few of the amazons cried out, I felt an arm grab me. 

“are you all right little one?” I looked up at the golden eyes of a were amazon. Her back hair up in a bun, her waist wrapped in a towel. Her bare breast glistening with water. She had a concern look on her face, I found myself reaching up slapping a hand over my mouth as I gagged.I shook my head. 

“Throw up…” I whispered. Another amazon, that had scales along her face, came to my other side with a trash can. They comforted me as I threw up. an elder instructed the children to to find Kaiya. Kaiya came to my side with worried eyes . she carried me to the changing room, Samari was at her side Telling me i was going to be fine. she informed me she had a potion to help with the pain and dizziness. 

As I was being undressed, Samari sat at the bench grinding a mixture of plants. Kaiya wrapped a towel around my body I found myself apologizing. Kaiya waved a hand as if dismissing my apology. 

“it’s fine, you feel ill.” Kaiya said as she combed my hair, her movements slow and gentle. Samari continued on her task. “You need to take care of yourself my dear, your mother would be upset.” Kaiya whispered. I didn’t say anything but nodded. Mom would be pissed if she found out how poorly I was taking are of myself. I could see her in my head, scolding me as she shoved a tray full of food in my hand. I smiled weakly, how I missed her so much. 

 

As we made our way to the chief’s hut, Kaiya was fiddling with the strap of the backpack she had packed me. She had a far off look on her face, I noticed samari giving her wife a squeeze on her hand. 

“if you’re not feeling well, you can see her some other time.” Kaiya said turned to me. I looked up at her. 

“I’m fine, the potion Samari gave me is working wonders.” I answered giving her a small smile. It as true, the pain and dizziness have subsided. “Besides I’m nervous, it’s been a few years since I’ve been back.” We finally arrived at the chief’s hut, it towered over us like a menacing monster in the dark. I turned to Kaiya and samari, I hugged both of them as I thanked them. Kaiya handed me the backpack, before I made it up the stairs to the large double doors. I knocked three time, two quick and one soft. 

“enter.” A voice rumbled from inside. I swallowed hard as I grabbed the knob, i took a deep breath. pushed open the door, as I stepped inside a movement caught my attention. I closed the door behind me. There was a burst of fire, and the candles around me came to life with flames. In the flickering lights I stared at a gigantic dragon. her black scales glittering with the lights, her glowing orange eyes studying me. Smoke curled out of her mouth. 

“you look like shit.” The dragon’s rich raspy voice echoed around me. I nodded giving the dragon a tired smile. 

“I feel like it.” The dragon chuckled. I watched in awe as the dragon begun to shrink forming into a human like form. The now human dragon was lounging on large pillows an silks. her black empire dress glowing in the lights. her black hair slicked back in to a braid that draped over her shoulder. thick black horns adorned the crown of her head; black scales dusted her cheeks and ran down her neck. her hands covered in scales and the fingers tapered into sharp claws. a tail moved to lay over her lap, the tip of the tail swaying side to side in a gentle manner. A cigar appeared between her fingers, she blew fire on the tip. I watched as she took a drag. “It’s been years.” She blew the smoke my way. I nodded, the feeling of shame running through me. “Well don’t stand there, girl give grandmother a hug.”


	9. Grandmother it’s me, Andie. Okay fine, it wasn’t funny; but I did see you smile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we learn a little about Andie’s background, and she learns more about Negan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a continuation of @flames-bring-a-ton-of-ash 2018 birthday writing challenge!

I found myself tearing up as I ran to her, she opened her arms and accepted me in a deep hug. Grandmother picked me up as if I weighed nothing and held me close as I cried. The emotion of seeing family after so long had hit me hard. I found myself apologizing to my grandmother as she held me close. She let me cry. After a few minutes, grandmother placed me back on my feet in a loving manner. She stroked my hair. 

“you worried me Andie.” Grandmother said, as she sat back on her pillows and silks, I fell next to her and placed my head on her lap. I nodded. 

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t come back, mom’s everywhere here.” I answered. It was true, mom had a statue in the village square. she had been the champion in the amazon game five years running. mom had beat all the other opponents during the amazon games. mom wasn’t even considered an amazon since she was only 5’10, but she had the strength of dragon. Thinking about her made my heart ache. “I’m in trouble grandmother.” I whispered. Grandmother made a sound of agreement. 

“I know, Annett had a vision about you.” Grandmother answered as she stroked the hair off my forehead. I looked at her eyes wide, that was a bad thing if my cousin was having visions about you. “She said the hell hound was after you.” I cursed my cousin's ability. I didn’t want grandmother to know who I was in trouble with. “Well?” Grandmother pressed. I laughed. 

“no, it’s just a vision. Why would the hell hound be after me?” I asked as I sat up giving my grandmother a smile. 

“Don’t you dare lie Andie!” A voice came from the left of us. I jumped as my cousin Annett burst through the doors leading from my grandmother’s magic room. She had an angry look on her beautiful face. Annett was the smallest of all the amazons hitting six feet. her violet hair pulled back in a messy bun. she was wearing baggy overalls, no shirt, her bare peeked from underneath the hems of her pants. Blue horns adorned her head. blues glittery scales dusted her face, neck, shoulders and the sides of her breast. her clawed hands clasped in front of her chest a worried look on her beautiful face. “I saw him grabbing you, and you hurt!” Annett ran up to me she fell to her knees as she took my hands in hers. “Please tell me you’re okay.” She whimpered. I looked between the two, both stared at me. I gave a defeated sigh. 

“Okay, maybe…” I started. “I’m having a small problem with Negan.” I admitted rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment. I looked down at my feet to avoid Grandmother’s stare. Annett gasped. Grandmother thumped me upside the head. I yelped letting Annett go, rubbing the pained area. 

“that was for lying to me.” Grandmother stated her voice even and calm. I pouted up at her. “Now, tell me everything.” I took a deep breath preparing myself. 

Once I was done with my tale Grandmother sighed, Annett stared at me her mouth open. 

“I should have killed Andrea the first time I met him.” Grandmother snarled; I could hear the hurt in her voice. “Even after death that fool causes trouble.” Grandmother turned away, wiping at her eyes. 

“See! My visions came true!” Annett told me. She tilted her head in thought. “Did you know anything of the hell hound before you met him?” She asked. I thought for a second. I did remember Andrea telling of his enemies, but he never mentioned the hell hound. I sighed. 

“the hell hound was a myth to me, always heard of stories but never seen his face.” I answered. “his stupid jerk face.” I muttered. Grandmother laughed. 

“What do you know of the hell hound now, darling?” Grandmother asked. I tilted my head in thought. 

“he’s very powerful, he uses old magic, he has a temper, he’s always grinning, potty mouth, pervert and did I mention a jerk face?” I listed. Grandmother shook her head with silent laughter. I thought of our conversations. “He thinks Andrea stole something from him, and that Andrea's alive.” I turned to Annett. She gave me a confused look, then I saw the light bulb turn on over her head. 

“you know I can’t see spirits.” She argued. 

“you saw headless Jon in the baths when we were six!” I argued back. Annet gave me an angry look. 

“he died in there! Besides I’m a seer not a medium!” As we squabbled about a ghost we did or did not see, grandmother caught our attention with a stern: “girls.” We both turned to her. She had a cigar between her lips, he blew the smoke away from us. 

“Calm down, or I’ll whomp you.” We both nodded as we looked at each other, shaking hands as a truce. I turned to grandmother. 

“do you know Negan?” I asked. Grandmother smiled around her cigar; she nodded her head. 

“I do, I met him the first time I tried to kill Andrea.” Annett and I looked at her in horror. She laughed. “I was young and wild, a marked one seemed like the best bet to please my parents.” She paused, she looked around. “In fact, I have something that might help you.” She put the cigar out, she turned to Annett. “Get the large crimson book from the bookshelf in the magic room.” Annett nodded, as she stood up. Annett returned with the item in question, she sat down next to me as she handed grandmother the book. We both watched her flip through the book, she finally stopped at a certain part handing it to me. 

I gently took the book and saw a hand drawn picture of Negan; he was young around his early twenties. he was grinning up at the artist, there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. The art style was of Andrea, he had always been amazing at drawing. The elegant hand writing of my grandfather caught my attention under the drawing. 

“Negan, 6’3 date of birth unknown, the only son of the demon king Hisul!?” I shouted turning to grandmother. She nodded. “Age is unknown when he defeated his father during the shadow wars.” I read. I looked up at grandmother. “He’s a demon?” I asked. She shook her head. 

“only half, his father raped a young virgin human during the blood moon.” She answered a grim look on her face. I found myself giving a small gasp. I returned my gaze to the drawing of Negan. I couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. You see, many ancient demons believe conceiving a child during the blood moon will set the child to have Gods like powers. Andrea had told me a long time ago that many half demon children in the old ages were the products of rape. many of the children were stolen from their mothers to live in the demon world. many of the children abandoned when their powers were not evidence of god like. 

“is that why he’s so powerful?” Annett whispered as if she was afraid Negan was eavesdropping on us nearby. Grandmother gave a small scoff. 

“no. The blood moon is an old wives' tale an old demon king spouted when his children weren’t marked ones or powerful. like all magic users, he had to learn how to be powerful, but being half demon and a marked one was a boost.” Grandmother sighed. 

I looked back down at the book, there was another drawing in a different style. it was of Negan, my grandfather and Simon. Negan had his arms slung over Andrea's and Simon’s shoulders, all three were so young looking. Negan’s black hair longer than it was now coming to a stop at the end of his earlobes, black scruff on his cheeks and chin. Black lined his eyes giving him a dark look. Andrea’s long hair slicked back the ends curling at the back of his neck both ears pierced. Simon had more hair than. They were smiling as if Negan had told a hilarious joke. The caption underneath was: brothers from another mother. Art by ada 

another drawing of Negan caught my attention. him sitting against a wall, he was wearing a dirty white T-shirt covered in dirt, bruises and blood. His face covered in blood; his lip torn, a cut running down his cheek. Andrea next to him sporting bruises and cuts. Simon splayed out on their laps his mouth open as if he was sleeping, he too was covered in bruises, cuts and blood. The caption underneath the drawing was: marked three survived against the Kraken. Simon died for a second. Ada called it. art by Ada 

There was another drawing, the art style however was drawn by Andrea. The drawing was of Negan and my grandmother. grandmother was holding out a sword, the tip of the blade underneath Negan‘s chin. her features pinched in anger, but that boyish smile was on his lips. The caption underneath the picture said: Negan threatened by Ada. Art by Andrea 

“What exactly is this book?" I asked as I flipped through the pages. studying many of the drawings of Negan and the others. as I flipped the page, a handwriting looked different from Andrea’s caught my attention. the writing was in red ink, an arrow pointed to a drawing of Ada and Andrea fighting. the writing read: ”just fuck already. You two are getting on my damn nerves, love Negan.” I smiled at the hearts he drew around the picture. 

“You are looking at the only copy of ’magic users around the world.’” Grandmother smiled. “Your grandfather worked his ass off on that book. only for the old magic users to tell him not all magic users wanted to be known.” she gave a throaty laugh. “Jokes on them, nobody remembers the old magic users.” I flipped through Negan’s section noticing that a majority of his section had been blacked out by ink. The red writing along the sides read : ”stop telling people about me Assface!” I snorted out loud. 

“Nonno let you keep this?” I asked. She nodded. 

“He trusted me with it, since there is a section on me. Also, Negan wasn’t too keen about the book, look at this one.” She flipped a page in the book. it was a drawing of Andrea and Negan; both were smiling toward the artist. a gigantic red penis drawn close to Andrea's face. “You know you like it.” was written underneath. Annett and I laughed. I turned the page, freezing as I saw a drawing of Negan holding hands with a beautiful brunette woman. His forehead was against hers, a genuine smile on his face, the woman was smiling as well. More drawings of the woman and Negan both looked so happy. I read the caption: Lucille tamed the wild beast. My heart skipped a beat. Lucille? The name that had popped up throughout Andrea's journal. 

as I was going to ask grandmother a question, Annett gave a shrill whimper drawing our attention. I watched as Annett’s eyes seeped white, and begun to glow a mint green color. She begun to whisper, her voice mixing with the seers before her. It always astounded me how her visions worked. A black sketchbook and pen appeared before her. she took both items; I watched in awe as she begun to scribble on a clean sheet of paper. 

“He comes.” She spoke her voice mixing with different languages. “He searches for what he hides, he lost, and he demands what he seeks.” She scribbled page after page, in a flurry of movements. “Danger comes, he comes as he did before!” she then dropped the sketchbook, screamed in pain as she fell over. I rolled to my feet, grabbing my cousin. 

“Nettie!” I pulled her close. She whimpered as she came too. “What did you see?” I asked her as she opened her eyes. She looked at me tears running down her face. 

“Flashes and voices.” She answered her voice soft and weak.” Danger.” she let me go picking up Her fallen sketchbook. She flipped to a page holding it up so we can see it. It was a drawing of Negan, but he looked different. next to the drawing on the other page was a scribble of a village on fire, I had a suspicion it was the amazon village. I took a deep breath as I turned to my grandmother. 

“I have to go,” I stood to my feet. “I’m putting everyone in danger.” I felt the fatigue of the situation crashing around me. I wanted to cry. But I was all out of tears, I felt washed up and lonely. 

“No, you will not.” My grandmother snapped. Standing up as well. “you are safer here.” I shook my head. 

“No, I’m not. Negan’s too strong.” I stated. “You know that Annett’s visions always come true!” I fought grabbing my backpack and slinging it over my shoulder. Grandmother stepped in my way. “I’m sorry nonna,” I tried to move past her. “but I can’t have your deaths on me.” Grandmother reached out grabbing me. 

“No! I can’t lose you again!” She roared. “I lost you once, not again!” She began to cry, something I’ve never seen her done. “When I lost the three of you the first time…” her voice broke. “I…” she pulled me in a hug. “I died that day.” I hugged her back. “I lost the three important things in my life. Then one day I find out you were alive, and I couldn’t believe it. I thought my gods were giving a second chance with you.” She sobbed against my head. I found myself hugging her back. 

It was true, after living at Hilltop I had come home to the amazon village. I didn’t live long at the village, so many reminders of mom surrounded me. I couldn’t live with the last memory I had of her…the memory of her ripped apart in front of me, and me being too weak to save her. So, I ran away. I left grandmother a note like a coward and ran to Alexandria. I kept in touch, sending mongo to deliver notes and letters, sometimes gifts. but when I opened my shop three years ago, I had gotten too busy to visit or write. 

“I‘m so sorry.” I whispered. “I’m sorry I was so weak.” Annet came up beside us wrapping her arms around the both of us. “I’m sorry I’m not the little girl I used to be.” I whispered. They shook their head. 

“Sometimes shame can do horrible things to people.” Grandmother whispered. I found myself turning to the gigantic painting along grandmother's wall. it was of me, mom and Grandmother. I hoped that seeing past me would give me at least some strength. but ghost of my past stared back at me with eyes of shame. 

 

“I’m scared.” Annett whispered. I opened my eyes to look at her worried face. We were buried under blankets and pillows just like we used to do when were kids. “In my vision you died.” I found myself reaching out grabbing her hand. I gave her a weak smile. 

“Don’t be.” I whispered. Somewhere near us we could hear the subtle snores of grandmother. “Everything going to be fine.” I assured her. She shook her head. 

“No, it’s not.” Her voice cracked. “You know I can’t change my visions. I couldn’t save mama from killing herself, or Amun's from being murdered!” She whispered squeezing my hand. I found myself moving closer to my cousin to hold her close as she cried. Her body shaking with quiet sobs. I stroked her hair in a comforting way mom used to do for us when we cried. 

“Annett,” I started voice low. “I’m not afraid, I faced death before.” Her sobs subsided to sniffles. “I mean look at my face, I survived the scariest moment in my life time; and I’m going to keep fighting what comes next.” Annett pulled away from me to look at me, a small smile broke through the tears. 

“You were always the fighter.” She gave a small laugh. “Remember the day with the unicorn?” She giggled. “You fought that guy that tried to kill her.” The memory was fuzzy but I did remember being nine and standing up against a much older and bigger person than me. 

“What about you? You fought the other one in your dragon form! You’re a fighter too, don’t you ever forget that!” I giggled back. Annett and I shared a quiet laugh over the fuzzy memory. Annett was a pacifist for being full dragon, but when it came to family, she was a fighter. Between the two of us, I was the fighter, protecting weaker kids from bullies, and helping people. 

“I’ve missed you cousin.” She whispered. I kissed her on the forehead. 

“I missed you too Nettie.” With that we both drifted off to sleep.


	10. okay rule number one: stab first and ask questions later. What do you mean they’re in too much pain to talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter we see one of annett’s visions come true, and we see Andie’s fighter side come out.

_ I found myself looking around the darkness, a childish giggle caught my attention. I turned to see I was in  _ _ Andrea’s _ _  study. Another giggle came from behind me, I turned _ _  to _ _   see a shadow of a child run by. A pitched fork tail ducking behind the desk, teasing me in playful manner. _

_ “I found you!” The voice called out to me. My heart sped up. I watched as a child came from behind the desk. black horns adorned her head, black and crimson scales dusted her cheeks. behind her a pitchforked tail swung back and forth. Tears swung in my eyes in recognition of the child. Their large carnelian eyes stared up at me. “Why don’t you like me?” She asked, then reached up digging her claws in her skin. As she began to repeat the question she tore the flesh from her face. “Why? Why don’t you like me!?” She screamed, blood pouring from her torn up face, her glowing eyes piercing in to me. _

A deafening roar snapped me out of my nightmare. the smell of smoke invaded my nostrils, strange sounds echoed around me. Annett begun to scream beside me, I sat up in a panic to see two strange men wrestling with a struggling annett. her muffled screams coming through the hands wrapped around her mouth. Without a second thought I used my magic to send them flying through the huts wall. I jumped to my feet pulling Annett to hers, we ran to the hole in the wall. Outside was in chaos, the warriors of the village was fighting against the intruders. I wasn’t worried about the villagers, since I knew they  would be safe, there  were  tunnels under the village that led into the forest. large figures near the hut caught my attention, it was Samari; she was fighting a centaur.  

“Samari!” I shouted as I tried to climb through the hole to help, as another figure came up behind her. Samari kicked the centaur away from her. She then spun to pick up the other attacker chucking him over the hut with a victorious scream. As I hung half way out the hole Kaiya stumbled in to my view she had an intruder in a head lock. Her eyes widen at the sight of me and annett.

“Run little ones!” She called out. “We’ll be fine. We’ll catch up after we defeat these cowards!” She let out a shout chucking the man through the window near her. I nodded. I turned to annett grabbing her hand.

“Come on!” I shouted as I swooped down picking up my backpack and shoes as I ran by. Annett followed behind.

‘Where’s grandmother?” Annett shouted as I dragged her toward grandmother’s magic room. A loud roar vibrated through the hut. The roar told us that grandmother was leading the attack against the invaders. so we knew we had nothing to worry about. As we burst in to the magic room, annett locked the door behind us, I made way to the bookshelf. 

      As i pulled on my yellow high tops, I used the secret latch, the bookshelf gave way swinging open. The entrance to the secret tunnel was pitch black. A crash behind us made us jump and we turned in time to see a group of men burst through the magic room threshold. Annett screamed, as they ran toward us. Annett and I took deep breaths unleashed our fire breaths at the group. The group screamed as the fire burned at them. We threw ourselves in the darkness slamming the door behind us.

“I didn’t know I could still do that!” I said as we ran through the darkness. Annett laughed.

“I’m surprised too!”  Could hear her labored pants as we ran. “How did they sneak into the village?” Annett asked between breaths. “We have fail safe spells for this exact situation!” I panted as I ran.

“magic user will always find a way.” I stated yanking my hair from my face. 

“what about grandmother?” 

“she’s fine! She hasn’t been in a battle since the vampires declared war against the village.” 

“wasn’t that 75 years ago?” I shrugged as we reached the trap door.

“don’t know wasn’t born yet.” We finally reached the trap door, annett pulled the door back and helped me push the bolder out of the way. We scurried out of the tunnel. I gave a sigh as the cool air hit me. I turned to look at Annett she was in her red silk night gown. I followed her stare, the village was on fire. the battle raged on below us. the spells protecting the tunnels glowed green as the invaders tried their best to get in. Grandmother’s majestic dragon form soared around the sky, blasting fire to the enemies. her roars echoing around us.

“My visions,” annett whimpered. She turned to me. The heartbreaking look on her face made me reach out to pull her in a hug. “It’s coming true. You’re going to die.” 

“well look at this pretty picture.” A familiar voice came out from the darkness. i turned to see negan standing before us, a grin on his face, his bat in his hand.

“oh, just fuck off!” I snarled letting go of annett, moving in front of her holding out my arms in a protective manner. “Why would you do this?” I shouted pointing to my burning childhood home. He gave a laugh.

“because I can baby.” He grinned. I felt anger burn through me. “You should have stayed in your shop, but look what you did! You put everyone in danger. What do you thinks going to happen to your father? Your half sister? Your half brother?” I found myself tilting my head studying negan, I looked down at my silk cream nightie. He smiled at me, I reached in to my backpack drawing the blade grandmother given me earlier that night. I pulled on my backpack.

“Who are you?” I asked. He gave a laugh.

“you know who I am baby.”  He Answered. He charged at me swinging his bat. I pushed annett out of the way as I dodged the attack, brought the blade up stabbing him in his torso. he cried out falling to the ground clutching his bleeding side.

“that was a fucking warning asshole.” I snarled shoving him on his back with my foot. He grunted as his head hit the ground.

“stabbing him was a warning?” Annett asked me , her eyes wide.

“yeah, remember grandmother taught us that when we were six.” I answered. I turned back to “negan”. “That was too easy, so who the fuck are you?” I asked. He glared up at me.

“I am negan.” He growled. I laughed.

“really? You should know that asshole doesn’t call me baby, nor does he know anything about my family. and look at what I’m wearing you can see my tits, he would have made millions of sexual innuendos by now. oh and you didn’t curse once.” I stated. “ so tell me who the fuck you are asshole.” 

“I am negan.” He glared up at me. I gave a growl as I pulled back my arm ready to slice his throat open, but a movement from inside the forest stopped me. a gigantic serpent came between me and fake negan. It was a basilisk, it’s gigantic head looked between me and annett, who came to my side.

“Damn, shop girl has balls.” Simon spoke as he came out from the dark forest. I turned to the basilisk,  it  gave a hiss at the fake Negan. then moved toward Simon nuzzling his cheek. “Isn’t this right  Trevie ?” He cooed to the large serpent. He then turned to look at the fake Negan, he came up next to me. Trevor transformed back into his first form wrapping himself around his masters neck. “Who’s the dud?” He asked.

“he says he’s negan.” I answered. Simon looked at me and annett, his eyebrow raised in question to annett. He turned back to “negan” 

“please, I’ve been friends with negan for  centuries , this bitch ain’t him.” Simon kicked the fake negan in the leg. “Looks nothing like him.” Simon withdrew a large hunting knife, he bent at his waist. “Let me cut open that face and see who you really are.” He smiled as he brought the blade close to “negan’s” cheek. 

“simon! Watch out!” I shouted as a blur of silver moved toward simon, I pulled him close to me. Fake negan thrusted up a dagger missing simon by inches. I swung simon into annett, both stumbled down the hill.

“You dick!” Simon’s voice echoed through the night.

“go Andie I got him!” Annett’s voice followed behind.

“Hey I save your life!” I shouted back as I looked over the hill to see the two tumbling down. Did I feel bad? Yes. but I knew annett could take care of simon. I ducked as fake negan swung the bat at me, I grabbed him by the arm, chucking him over the side off the hill as well. 

*andie.* grandmother’s voice echoed though my head. I looked up at the sky to see grandmother circling above me. * meet me at the junction before crows cross. I’ll help you find your answers.*  it had been years since someone  called the city of the dead its original name. I watched her circle me one more time before flying off back to the village, the fire was dying down now.

“Thank you!” I shouted waving to her. I took one last look at the bottom of the hill. “negan” was no longer in sight, annett and simon struggled against each other. Taking a deep breath I turned running off in the direction that had all the  answers.


	11. four badass women and one big dumb hell hound? Wow, did he threaten you guys to actually like him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter we meet four powerful women in negan’s life, and the big bad hell hound himself has finally caught andie, much to her displeasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not done with this story! i have up till chapter 16 typed out! i just need to edit them and post them...  
> if you wanna see how i imagined the fury four, comment me, i'll post wip of how i drew them.

I don’t know for how long I had been running, but as soon as the sun rose over the tops of the trees; I knew I was far from the amazon village. I found myself stopping and resting against a tree to catch my breath. The silk material fluttered around my ankles my yellow high tops were muddy and covered in dirt. I gave a laugh, I found it funny I was running through the forest in my fucking pjs. I pulled off my backpack, opening the flap. I remembered that Kaiya and samari had packed me water and food. As I thrust my hand inside, mongo burst from inside the pack scaring me. 

“what the hell mongo!?” I shouted clutching at my chest. “This is where you’ve been?” I asked Mongo didn’t answer he just tilted his head. He gave a caw, and climbed out of the bag, climbing onto my shoulder. “I was worried I couldn’t find you you silly bird.” 

*Fell asleep eating snacks. * he answered. I couldn’t help but giggle laugh, only Mongo would do that. I pulled out a bottle of water from the pack and took a deep drink. Mongo looked up at the sky, as a shadow passed over us. I looked up as well to see, group of griffins soar by, I smiled as I saw babies, it was a family. I reached into the pack feeling for clothes, when I realize that I was being watched. I looked around trying to pinpoint the feeling but I couldn’t really see anything. I found myself closing my pack as I kept an eye on my surroundings 

Mongo gave a Flustered caw, while rustling his wings. I knew he could sense it too. I came to my feet and putting on my pack. I had to get out of here. A whoosh behind me made me jump. Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes, I concentrated and that’s when I felt it. four power sources is surrounding me, and by the energy they were powerful. 

“Stop playing with me!“ I shouted scaring mongo. He squawked before flying off. opening my eyes surveying my surroundings. “Just come out and face me, don’t play this stupid cat and mouse game.” I raise my left hand summoning a fire spell as fire envelope my hand I heard sultry laughter. 

“You are brave.“ a voice purred. a Gorgon stepped out from behind a tree, a smile on her crimson painted lips. I took a breath surprise. I adverted my eyes looking anywhere but her. I need to get out of here. I looked around my surroundings figuring out a way to run. I jumped when a fairy floated in to my view, a smile on her pink lips, her hands behind her back. 

“Wow, she’s so cute!“ The fairy looked over my shoulder to the gorgon. “what do you guys think? Is she a cutie or not?” 

“I like her scars.“ a Husky voice came up on the opposite side of me. I looked up to see a succubus smiling down on me. “It gives her a bad ass kind of look.” The succubus trailed her finger down my cheek. I switch my gaze between the women. I knew I was in deep trouble if there was a succubus, fairy and gorgon hanging out together. 

“Leave her alone.“ A harpy stepped up next to the gorgon. My heart begun to pound. All four being surrounded me. As I scanned them, I noticed a red scarf tied their thighs. The Succubus licked her lips and winked at me; my face heated up. If I were a full human I would have melted under her desire, but since I was only a third it was easier to avoid the feeling of lust. The fairy hovered around me, her studious gaze making me feel self-conscious. As I looked between the four women, my gut sank I had a feeling I knew who these four women were. 

“Why would Negan want her?“ The fairy asked. My heart fell into my butt, I knew it, the four surrounding me were the Hell hound's fury four. the hell hound fiercest warriors. The harpy gave me a smile. 

“Now, sweetness do you know who we are?” She asked. They all studied me. I nodded. 

“I’ve heard stories.” I answered. “the fury four. My dad used to tell me stories before bed.” They all looked at each other smiling. 

“So, you know what we’re capable of?” She asked. I nodded. i looked around, the forest was surrounding us, I knew that if I ran, they wouldn’t break a sweat catching me. Sighing I looked at the women. 

“I’m not even going to try and fight my way out of this.” I raised my hands in defeat. “You four could rip me to shreds before I could take a step.” The gorgon grinned, the fairy giggled, the succubus raised an eyebrow, the harpy nodded. 

“you are smart.” The succubus answered coming close to me. She took a deep whiff of my hair. “you smell delicious.” I felt the pull of her desire. Succubus oozed desire making it easier to get their prey to agree to sex. I found myself looking up at her. Her magenta horns glittered in the sunlight. her pink eyes glinted with desire, her magenta pitchforked tail wrapped around my torso pulling me close, her fangs exposed in a wide smile her lips dark with purple lipstick, her skin a violet hue. 

“Dammit Tanya leave her alone.” The harpy snapped pulling me from the succubus grip. 

“Don’t you smell her, sherry?” Tanya whined reaching for me. Sherry, the harpy, stepped between us glaring at Tanya. 

“yeah! Like lavender, vanilla…and dragons” the fairy chirped smiling. “I’m amber.” I noted her pointy ears; she had a delicate flower crown around her head. Her blonde hair fell in waved past her shoulders. She wore ballerina slippers; her tulle skirts mix of two colors. 

The gorgon came up to my other side. She gripped my arm in a gentle manner and begun to lead me down the dirt path. I noticed she had placed on circular sunglasses. The snakes on her head moved around their eyes on me. Her black halter top shimmered in the sunlight, her black flowing skirt rustled as we walked. 

“I’m Frankie.” She smiled down at me. Up close I could see her skin was flesh colored scales. “So, you’re really not going to fight us?” She asked. I hear a shrill caw and looked up as Mongo swooped down landing on my shoulder. He nuzzled me on my cheek before looking up at Frankie. I scratched his head in a loving manner as if to assure him it was okay. 

“I know when I lost a battle.” I laughed. In the corner of my eye I saw sherry scanning the area with cautious eyes. “I’m Andie, by the way.” I turned to sherry as she jumped into the sky landing on a branch above us, she jumped from branch to branch ahead of us. 

“So,” amber sang catching my attention. “Are you really Andrea’s grandkid?” She asked. I nodded she thought for a second. “But, there’s no mention of children at all! Or wives for that manner!” Amber pouted crossing her arms across her chest. “All the information in the books are lies!” Frankie gave a laugh. 

“Amber’s a history buff.” She stated. I gave a noise of understanding. 

“well, nonno didn’t want his enemies to use us against him so he kept it quiet.” I answered. It was strange to talk about Andrea to strangers. We walked in silence, amber floated near us deep in thought. I looked at the three, I noticed amber moved between Tanya and I when Tanya leaned in close. “So, are you guys like his wives or concubines or something?” The three looked at each other before busting into a fit of laughter. 

“No, dearest.” Tanya said once she settled down. “We work for him; the sex is just a bonus.” They all nodded in agreement. 

“How did you guys end up working for him?” I asked. Amber gave me a sweet smile. 

“He saved us, believe it or not.” She answered. Frankie and Tanya nodded. 

“he saw the potential in us, he helped us develop our powers.” Tanya looked down at me. “If you let him, he’ll help you be much stronger then you are now.” I didn’t say anything but turned back to the road. We stopped as sherry landed in front of us. 

“There’s a small army of amazons at the junction.” She gave a frustrated sigh, as she reached in to her shirt pocket and pulled out a small potion bottle. “We have to go with plan b.” 

“What no!” Frankie whined “I get sick using that!” She pouted. Sherry sighed. 

“I know but we have too we can’t take on a dragon.” My heart fluttered. Grandmother was waiting for me. 

“I could seduce them.” Tanya suggested. The remaining three rolled their eyes. 

“Not this time.” Sherry answered. She moved to stand to my left. “Circle her.” She instructed. Groaning Frankie moved to stand in front of me. Tanya moved behind me and amber moved to my right. “Ready?” Sherry asked. 

“No.” they all sang. She laughed before throwing the bottle to the ground. Dark green mist circled our feet before shooting upward and enveloping us. 

As the green mist disappeared, I fell to my knees as nausea ripped through me. My head spun; the world tilted violently around me. I could hear someone vomiting somewhere near me. Mongo fell off my shoulder, cawing and struggling to stay on his feet. 

“holy fuck!” I moaned clutching at my cramming stomach. “What the fuck was that potion?” I asked squeezing my eyes tight. 

“A traveling potion.” Sherry answered as she gagged. 

“Well, it fucking sucks.” I replied between spits I really didn’t want to vomit. 

“I second that.” Frankie shouted and vomited again. once the world stopped spinning and my stomach begun to feel somewhat normal, I looked around. I noticed we were at a large building, it was some kind of outpost, a few saviors surrounded us watching with wondering eyes. 

“Well, Shit!” A raspy thunderous voice floated near me. Familiar magic energy surrounded me. “You fucking found her.” I looked up as negan came through the double doors, two men flanking his sides, his bat in his hand. ”oh darling, you didn’t have to fucking dress up for me.” He smiled down at me. “How’d you know I like sheer clothing?” I rolled my eyes. Yep it was the real asshole. I noted he was dressed in is usual attire, grey pants, leather jacket, black boots, but a red scarf wrapped around his neck this time. 

“Oh, shut up.” I snapped. “We were attacked last night by some asshole pretending to be your dumbass.” I snarled as I reached for mongo. He was still struggling to get to his feet. I picked him up taking him in my arms. Mongo squawked as he struggled in my arms. Negan had lost his smirk; he narrowed his eyes at me. 

“Run that shit by me again.” He demanded. 

“somebody was glamour like your dumbass.” I repeated, looking around to see Frankie and Tanya holding each other, Frankie looked weak. Amber was hugging a man, nearby. By the look on her face, he was someone of importance to her. Sherry was on her knees speaking to a blonde-haired man, his hair reaching his shoulders, there was a scar on his face. “Where the fuck are we?” I asked. Negan reached down yanking me to my feet. Mongo flew off screeching. “Hey hands off!” I shouted slapping at his hands. When he reached for me again, I slapped him across the face. In the corner of my eye I noticed everyone freezing to look at us. 

Negan slowly turned his head to look at me an unreadable look on his face. He leaned down close to me. A smirk suddenly appearing on his lips. 

“I’m 50% more into you now.” I glared up at him. 

“And I’m 50% more into kicking you in the junk.” I snapped back. Negan let out a loud laugh. I rolled my eyes. I shook my hand trying to rid of the sharp pain. 

“You know, that dress you’re wearing is giving me a fucking hard—“ I raised a hand silencing him. 

“I have a feeling you didn’t bring me here to comment about my nightie. so, what do you want?” I asked. Negan smirked again. 

“This way my temper lady.” He turned moving toward the double doors of the building. Negan led me inside, as I passed a smoking table, I saw a deck of tarot card. I glanced around before snatching them up. I quickly stuffed them under one of my boobs. 

As we walked down the hall many of the saviors were greeting me and smiling at me. Being polite I greeted them back. I found myself crashing in to Negan's back as he stopped unexpectedly in front of me. I pulled away from him confused as he turned to me. 

“look, doll. I’m all for seeing your tits through your fucking night gown, but it’s distracting my fucking people.” He said as he looked down at me. 

“So?” I asked. He looked down at my breast then back up at my face. “Gods, humans' obsessions with breast are ridiculous.” Negan’s tongue peeked from between his teeth. 

“and you’re not human?” He asked. I realized my mistake. I crossed my arms across my chest. 

“where are you taking me?” I asked ignoring his question. Negan took a step closer to me. 

“we’re going to have a little chat, but first I need you to change.” I raised an eyebrow. 

“really? You? asking me to change?” Negan looked up as a group of saviors passed us. There was a mix of beings, were-animals, dwarves, elves, kitsunes and humans. 

“Hello.” They chirped at me smiling. I gave them a small wave. However, when they realized Negan was standing next to me, they hurried off with a “hello sir.” Negan turned to me with a knowing look. Then looked down at my night gown. 

“fine.” I rolled my eyes; I had a feeling I was going to do that a lot around him. “I’ll change.”


	12. have you ever been alone with a horny old wizard? Okay, but have you ever fought one?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter we see that Andie is capable of taking care of herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I totally love the fight scene in JDM’s move “the losers”, you know the one with Zoe. I based their fight on that one scene.

I exited the bathroom wearing black overalls, red crop top, and my yellow high tops. I glared at the savior that waited near the bathroom, he was holding on to my backpack. Negan had instructed him to keep it from me “just in case”. The guard didn’t say anything as he nodded his head down the hall. I followed him to a black door. He opened it to expose a bare room, negan stood in the middle. 

“Inside.” He grunted before pushing me through the threshold. I shoved him away from me he glared at me before closing the door on my face. I turned back to negan. He stood in the middle of the room, his bare back faced me. There was a tattoo of his bat in the center of his back. The skin surrounding the tattoo faded into black covered his shoulders and arms, the black moved down his hips in to his pants, but what surprised me was cutting through the black was barbwire tattoos that came from the bat, cutting through the darkness wrapping lovingly along his back and sides, his arms covered in sleeves of black, the barbwire circling and weaving through the black ink. It hit me it was his mark. The day in his room he had glamour his marks, he hid how powerful he truly was. 

A movement made me look over his shoulder, a pretty young lady leaned against the wall watching negan with a bored look on her face. Glowing from underneath negan made me look back at him. I saw he was standing on a glowing pentagram his hands splayed on either side of him, his head bowed down. 

“Shit!” He snarled; the glowing stopped. “I can’t fucking find him.” He stepped out of the pentagram, turning to me a deadly look on his face. “Where the fuck is Simon?” He snapped taking menacing steps toward me. My heart raced with fear, a part of me knew he wasn’t going to hurt me but there was that tiny part that knew he might. I stared up at him holding my ground. 

“How should I fucking know?” I asked. Negan’s jaw clenched and he studied my face. 

“you were the last one to fucking see him.” I tilted my head in thought. True, I was. 

“I tossed him down the hill with fake you.” Negan raised an eyebrow. “The last time I saw him, he was struggling with Nettie.” I answered truthfully hoping it would calm him down. 

“Nettie?” I nodded. 

“yeah, Ada’s grandkid.” I stuffed my hands in my pockets feeling uncomfortable on how close he was to me. I clutched at the pack of tarot cards. Negan gave a defeated sigh. 

“Shit, if Ada’s fucking got him, we’re gonna have to bargain to get him back.” 

“As much as I like your company, what the hell am I doing here?” Negan smirked. 

“Shit, doll you’re my fucking special guest. You’re gonna take me to Crows Cross.” My heart sped up, the pounding echoing in my ears. 

“what now?” 

“You’re going to be my personal tour guide.” He laughed. Panic set in, my heart faster, the pounding drowning out the sound around me. horrible memories trying to make way in to my mind. My horrified screams from the past tore through me. Shaking my head to rid of the sounds I found myself trying to hold back tears. 

“Are you fucking insane?” I shouted surprising him; the area begun to shake. “There is no fucking way I’m going back there.” I found myself moving backward to run for it, but negan’s hands clamped hard on my shoulders holding me in place. 

“Let’s take a fucking walk.” He growled. He looked over his should to the bored woman. “Arat.” The woman moved up next to him holding out his shirt and leather jacket. her pointy ears informed me she was an elf. Once negan had his shirt and jacket back on, he grabbed me by the arm dragging me out in to the hall. I snatched my arm from his grip, movement behind me told me we weren’t alone. I checked over my shoulder to see a group of his people following us: Arat, two kitsunes, one samurai, and three gunslingers. As I looked back to the hall ahead of me, I knew I didn’t have enough magic to take them all on. I had to be smart about this. As negan led me through double doors, I was surprised to see a garden. 

In the garden there were tables and chairs. I noticed a few of Negan’s saviors hanging around laughing. However, when they saw negan approaching they quickly kneeled. 

“at ease.” Negan flicked his hand; they rose to their feet running off. 

“wow,” I started sarcastically. “They must really love you here.” Negan gave a throaty chuckle but didn’t say anything. He led me to a table that had an umbrella, he sat down placing his bat on the table. I sat across from him, crossing my arms across my chest. He instructed his men to leave but stay nearby. We stared at each other for a few seconds before he leaned back in his chair a smirk gracing his lips. “Why do you want to go to crows cross?” I asked deciding to finally get to the bottom of it. 

“you asked me who Lucille was.” He started his voice low. The drawing of the beautiful brunette flashed through my mind. “This is Lucille.” Negan placed his hand lovingly on the shaft of the bat in front of him. I stared at him in confusion. “But the problem is this is a replica, the real one was stolen by Andrea.” 

“All of this over a fucking baseball bat?” I asked trying not to lose my temper. Negan narrowed his eyes at me. 

“do you know what a fucking daemonium mnemosynim is?” He snapped; he slammed his fist on the top of the table. “You should fucking know since you’re Andreas grand-fucking-kid.” I bit the inside of my cheek. All demon kin knew what that was. Hell, when mom and Andrea died, I thought about going back to crows cross to get their bodies. I nodded. 

“When demon kin take their loved one's bodies and make keepsakes from their bones.” I whispered. Negan nodded in satisfaction. It finally clicked in my head. “You made a weapon from Lucille’s bones.” Negan stared at me an unreadable look on his face. “I saw a picture of her in Andrea’s book of the old magic users.” His features suddenly changed to amusement; laughter intend behind in his eyes. 

“Shit! That book’s still around? Andrea made that almost two hundred years ago!” He laughed. “Did you learn anything about me?” He asked leaning forward resting his chin on his hands. I didn’t answer as I looked around. I had to get out of here, there was no way in hell I was going back to crows cross. I uncrossed my arms and casually tucked my hands in my pockets, wrapping my fingers around the pack of tarot cards. I had only one way to get out of here and I wasn’t going down without a fight. 

“why now? After all these years?” I asked turning to him. Negan didn’t say anything; in the sunlight his eyes were a hazel color. He didn’t answer me but just studied my face. 

“Why didn’t you turn into a walker?” He retorted. 

“I asked first, answer my question.” 

“Answer mine.” We glared at each other. I clenched the tarot cards tighter in my hands. I was tempted to use them now, but I knew I had to be smart. I had to find the perfect opportunity. 

“If I answer your stupid question will you answer mine?” I asked. Negan shrugged. 

“sure.” He leaned back placing his hands on his belly. “Let’s get to know each other.” He grinned up at me. I nodded. 

“I honestly don’t know; I think it had something to do with the spell. I mean I have his blood.” I found myself answering truthfully. Memories of the undead rushed at me, I found myself closing my eyes tightly. I could feel their phantom hands tearing at my flesh, their mouths trying to rip at me. “Well?” I asked voice shaking. 

“because, the spell wore off.” Negan answered. He looked down at the bat. “I finally realized that this wasn’t my Lucille.” He gently trailed a finger down the wooden shaft of the baseball bat, his eyes sad. 

“So why go to the city of the dead?” Negan looked up at me. 

“I need to see…know if he’s really dead.” 

“then go by yourself.” He gave a laugh shaking his head. 

“No can do. You’re related to him.” He sighed as he rubbed at the scruff on his chin. “I need you there.” I chewed on my bottom lip anxiously. The thought of returning to those monsters… 

“why do I have a feeling I might end up a bargaining chip.” Negan smiled. 

“ ‘cause you are.” I gave a crude laugh. 

“of course.” sighing I stood up. Negan watched me with curious eyes. I knew what I had to do to get out of here. Shit, it wasn’t going to be easy but I would rather try. I stretched out my body. I was rusty but I remembered enough to go head to head with negan. “I’m sorry old man. But I have to refuse your gracious offer.” Negan stood up as well, that boyish grin on his face. He stretched out his shoulders. 

“and just how do you think you’re fucking leaving?” He asked. I took a deep breath. 

“I guess fighting my way out of here. My mom was a national champion five years running.” I answered. Negan nodded. 

I kicked the table upward toward negan, he jumped out of the way launching himself at me. I dodged the attack kicking him in the gut. He cried out. his men ran to us he ordered them to stay back. Without a word swung his bat at me at me, I rolled away. He swung his bat against and was surprised as I caught the barbwire covered end in my palms, with a scream I ripped it from his hands chucking it away from us. I kicked him in the gut sending him away from me and turned to pick up my forgotten chair throwing it against him. It shattered as it hit his back. He fought through it, punching me in the gut. I gave a cry of pain but in anger i kicked out my foot nailing him in the knee. As he fell to his knee, He caught my leg in another swing yanking me close to him. Panicking I punched him in the face, his head swung away with a pained grunt. I was caught by surprise as he brought up his leg kicking me away. I fell on my back, rolling away from him. 

“Getting tired old man?” I asked jumping to my feet, bringing my fists up. He laughed. We were both panting. 

“You fucking wish little girl. I have the stamina of a horny teenager.” He spat at me. I couldn’t help but laugh. 

“So, I expect a few more pumps before you’re done?” I teased. He gave a booming laugh, then he threw himself at me. I caught him around the waist using my strength to pick him up to slam him to the ground. However, He managed to turn in time slamming us down, I lifted my legs wrapping them around his torso and squeezed, he struggled against my hold for a second before He gave a pained groan as he lifted me in the air. He cried out as he swung me around slamming my back into the concrete wall of the building behind us. I cried out in pain, but kept my hold on him. We were both panting. I dug my nails in his shoulder struggling to get out of his grip, one of my legs was over his shoulder the other wrapped around his waist. His hands gripped tightly in my hair. 

“Shit, girl you are turning me on.” He growled. I couldn’t help but laugh. Only negan would find pleasure in this. 

“wanna see the climax?” I panted. He gave a groaned as he pulled me away from the wall only to slam me against it trying to weaken my grip on him. I cried out in pain and used both of my hands to grab at his face. Before I could do any damage, he gave a cry swinging me around and slamming both of us on the top of a picnic table. His hands wrapped around my neck, in a panic I hit him in the face with my elbow. He cried out pulled away from me, I worked my leg between us kicking him off of me. Once his back hit the ground, I jumped on his torso punching in him in the face a few times. With a growl he threw me off of him, I flew back landing hard enough to knock the wind out of me. Negan climbed to his feet panting. I followed suite. My body ached; my head was ringing. 

“Give up kid! You’re coming with me whether you like it or not.” He stated wiping the blood from the corner of his eye. I wiped the blood from the corner of my lip. “You’re all out of tricks.” I shook my head. 

“Nope.” I reached in to my pocket pulling out the tarot deck. “Not yet old man. I haven’t shown you the climax yet.” Negan grinned as he picked up Lucille. 

“Oh, I’m ready to see your O face doll.” He laughed. 

“Watch closely now, or you’re going to miss it.” I tossed the cards in the air summoning my power. It was now or never.


	13. It’s okay to be afraid. Sometimes it make you stronger, or hell you piss yourself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter we find out the harsh truth about what happened to andie at crows cross, and we see the savior in negan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I loved the scene in the walking dead where negan rescues sasha from davy and I just had to put it in my story. He was so hot in that scene don’t you think?

“Ultra vi re s  mea s imperium , in uva  me  ,  quaeso  card ad  facere iussus  et  cum  potentia terminata largitus  mini!” I shouted using my powers. The cards begun to glow as they floated around me. Negan’s men looked at  N egan  as if question him on what they should do.

“get her!” He shouted pointing the end of Lucille toward me. A movement to my left caused me to dodge an oncoming attack. I snatched up the hangman card. The figure painted on the card burst from the  card ,  sw inging  out a rope catching two saviors tossing them aside like rag dolls.  Arat  charged at me swinging her spear, I snatched the judgement card. The angelic figure burst out from the small rectangle blaring their trumpet as they flew toward  Arat . Two  kitsunes  threw themselves at me, I jumped aside grabbing the devil card, the beastly figure sprung free  attacking them .

N egan  ran toward me dodging the next three cards I threw at him.  I could feel my magic weaning ;  my movement s  getting slow. I grabbed at the death card ;  the grim reaper appeared swinging his  scythe. Negan rolled away from the grim reaper cursing at me. I grabbed the sun card, a bright explosion momentarily blinded everyone within my radius. I ran for it the cards no longer surrounding me as the y  fell one by one. I frantically grabbed one last card clutching it to my chest as I ran in to the forest.

* A ndie! This  way!*  I looked up to see  M ongo soaring beside me.

“And where have you been?” I asked between breathes.

* N egan  locked me  up.*  he answered. *escaped* 

“Hello!” Negan shouted landing in front of me. I cried out as I slid to a stop. “Where the fuck you think you’re going?” He asked. I gave a noise of frustration.

“you know,” I answered panting. “I’m getting really tired of this cat and mouse game.” I huffed. Negan just smirked at me, swinging Lucille up to his shoulder. I  look ed  down at the card in my hand. The lover card stared up at me.

“this was fucking fun doll, but  it’s  time to get serious.” He stated. I looked up at him.

“I’m sorry  N egan . but I can’t go bac k  to Crows Cross.” I threw the card toward  him.  he tensed up ready to swing Lucille, when a beautiful woman appeared in front of  him ,  she reached out caressing his face like an old lover, I watched in a we a s she transformed into human Lucille. Negan went slack ,  his mouth opened in shock. His eyes wide. She reached out taking his face in her hands, pulling him into a kiss.

Mongo pulled at my hair, I slowly backed up from them running into the forest. As I ran through the thicket of trees. I heard a monstr ous  roar behind me.  I could feel  Negan’s rage behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see  him  on the back of a Cerberus tearing toward me. I cried out as I was thrown against a tree. As I laid on the ground,  N egan was cursing up a storm above me.

“What the shit!?” Negan roared.  I watched him jump off the Cerberus he begun to pace. “What the shit!? Why the fuck would you do that fucking shit?” He screamed. He raised the bat as if he was going to hit me. “What the fuck?” He shouted. 

“you don’t understand.” I shouted sitting up. The Cerberus growled shoving all three of their heads in my face, all I saw was saliva and teeth. The barbwire collar told me it was  Bisou . Negan came up next to  Bisou , his expression etched with rage. “I can’t go back. Not after what they did to me.” I screamed standing up wobbling from pain and fatigue. I braced myself against the truck of the tree.

“why, because you’re chicken shit for fucking brainless walkers?” He snarled. tears begun to pour from my eyes. The memories of that awful day invaded my mind.

“no, because the dead weren’t as bad as the living.” I whispered. Negan’s expression slowly changed with realization. “You have no idea what the living did to me ! ” I  screamed . “a majority of my scars are from the people that wanted me dead because of what  A ndrea did.” I stared up at  N egan. “you have no idea, how many people I killed just to survive.  What I did to make sure that  M ongo wasn’t killed.” Negan just stared at me. “I couldn’t use my  magic because of the spell  A ndrea cast over Crows Cross. I was trapped… they…they destroyed me. That’s why I can’t go back,  N egan.” 

Arat  and the other saviors burst from the foliage. Negan came up to me, in a panic I used an elemental spell to blast him away from me with wind, but he easily dodged my sad attempt.   He gently grabbed me by the neck with his gloveless hand, I didn’t fight back. There was a part of me that no longer cared, I was too tired. We stared at each other. His thumb rubbing circles in my neck. His eyes were blacked out, his fangs poking over his lips. I could see the tips of his horns poking through his skin on his forehead.

“Oh honey.” He whispered. A gunslinger  came up next to me, grabbing my arms in a gentle manner, I didn’t fight him as he tied my arms behind my back. “go to sleep darling.” Negan started. I felt warmth spread through me. “I’ll make sure the nightmares stay away.” Fatigue came over me and I found myself surrendering to the darkness of sleep.

I woke up to the cell door opening. I tilted my head up to see a figure standing at the door way, the light behind him casting a shadow on his face. Judging by the body type it wasn’t  N egan.  I  sat up on the mattress moving closer to the brick wall behind me. The man stepped in to the room. I recognized him as one of Negan’ saviors, it was the gunslinger that had tied me up yesterday.

“hey, are you okay?” He asked as he crouched down in front of me. I looked over his shoulder to the open door behind him. My throat burned.

“Water.” I whimpered. He smiled at me. My gut was telling me to get away from this guy.

“I’m David,” he trailed a finger down my cheek. I snapped my head away from his hand. “You’re a spitfire. Do you remember me?” He asked still grinning. I didn’t say anything, but nodded. I tried to summon what was left of my magic but the ropes that tied me up had an enchantment that stopped me from using magic. “ That’s good. I like tying girls up, you know.” He whispered as he reached  up slowly undoing the buckle on my overall, the strap fell from my left shoulder. My heart begun to pound, my gut screaming for me to run. “if I get you water, would you do something for me?” I didn’t answer, I knew what he wanted. Just like the people back at Crows Cross they just took what they wanted. “You’re very pretty.” His hand reached out ripping my shirt aside to expose  my clothe  covered breast.

“Fuck off!” I snarled head butting him in the face. He cried out as he flew back. I struggled to climb to my feet. He quickly climbed to his.

“Fighting’s going to make it last longer.” He  Grinned grabbing  me by the hair , chucking me against the brick wall. I saw stars as my head hit the concrete. He spun me around throwing me to the ground. I whimpered in pain. “ I don’t mind the scars,” he stated hurrying to undo his belt. I struggled against the  ropes ,  tears running down my face.  My head was spinning and something warm was dripping down my face.

“No!” I whimpered trying to kick him off. A loud bang with a shout of “hey!” Made us jump.  D avid flew to his feet in a hurry. I rolled over on my shoulder.  N egan step into the room, Lucille in his hand.

“what the fuck are you doing in here?” He asked. David tried to answer but  N egan raised a hand continuing. “Do you really think I need you to fucking answer that?” N egan looked down at me. His eyes filled with silent rage, he turned back to David. “You were trying to rape our guest ,  Davey?”  He stepped closer to David, who shrank back in fear. I slowly sat up backing myself against the wall,  I could feel his magic pushing at us.  “That is unacceptable behavior. Rape is against the rules here” he snarled. “What kind of leader would I be if I let something like that fly?” He asked, he reached behind his back pulling out his large hunting knife  holding it up. “David you really crossed the fucking line here. ” Negan growled. David was shaking now.

“I’m sorry sir.” He whimpered.  Negan stared at him , he looked down at me then back at  D avid  slamming the blade through  David’s neck. David gave a gasp.

“you know what?” Negan grinned. “I do not accept your apology.” He ripped the  knife  from David’s neck, blood splattering across  t he wall. We watched as David’s body crumpled to the ground. Negan slowly turned to  me, he  gave a whistle, the guard behind him stepped forward. “go get her a new shirt, bring it to my room.” He instructed. The guard nodded before leaving. Negan came up next to me.  I  flinched as he crouched down in front of me.

“it’s okay,  A ndie.” He whispered. “I’m not go i ng to hurt you.” I looked up at him. It was the first time  he’s ever called me by my name. “I’m sorry you had to see that.” He reached behind me to cut off the ropes. “I know the ropes are over kill, since the cells enchanted as well. But you are a tough girl.” he moved in front of me once he was done, I brought my hand s in front  of me rubbing at my  wrist.

I looked down at the dead body of  D avid. All of the horrors I had pushed in the back of my head all those years ago came back full force. The shock of what  D avid tried to do hit me. Everything this past week hit me. I suddenly couldn’t breathe, tears streamed down my face. I brought my knees to my chest and buried my face in my hands.

“oh shit.” I heard  N egan  whisper. I heard him moved. I felt a warmth next to me. ”I’m  sorry Andie, I truly am.” I flinched again as his arm came around my shoulders. Anger pulsed through me. How dare he! I ripped from his grip jumping to my feet.

“This is all your fault!” I shouted pointing at him. “All of this happened because you had to come into my life demanding something ,  I never had in the first place.” I shouted. “I was fine, living my quiet life, working at my shop, helping people. But look at me!” I splayed my arms on either side of me.” I’m a wanted fugitive. I have been hurt, beaten and  almost  raped. Not to mention my  powers  is in a serious need of rest.” I reached into my front pocket of my overalls grabbing Andrea’s journal and throwing it at Negan. “I am done with all of Andrea’s bullshit! I am done with you! Good bye  N egan.” I finished taking a deep breath, I turned to leave.

“you’re dying Andie.” I slowly turned to look at him expecting the idiot to be grinning, but he wasn’t he had a grim look on his face. He was standing now. I did what any normal person would do when they got news like this: I threw up.


	14. For the Love of the Powers Beyond Me Just Give Me a Freaking Break!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter andie get hit with the truth, a mysterious force appears and a blast from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a part of me that want to stop writing this story since it's not that popular, but i made a promise to myself...i'm gonna finish it dammit!

“oh shit,” I gasped wiping at my mouth. “I threw up on him.” I hunched over hands on my knees. I stared at the dead body of Davey, vomit all over his back. I could hear  Negan  laughing. “It’s not funny!” I snapped looking at him over my shoulder.

“he dead, why the fuck do you care?”  Negan  stood up moving towards me. “come on,” he gently to my arm in his grip. “we’ll talk in my office.” I didn’t say anything as he led me out of the cell.   

We walked in silence, I looked around trying to figure out where Mongo was at. Knowing the asshole beside me he probably had the bird hidden away from me. I looked up at  Negan  as he led me down the hall. There were men lingering around, they would kneel as he passed. A few would whisper to one another as they stood up.  Negan  had a grin on his face, as if he didn’t have a care in the world. 

“why should I believe you?” I spoke up.  Negan  glanced down at me, raising an eyebrow in question. “how do I know you’re not just saying that?” 

“you’re seriously questioning me?” he asked, his tone was playful. I stared at him; he was half demon of course he would know. I thought of Tanya, no wonder she was so attracted to me, she could sense my soul leaving me.  Succubi  and incubi were the cousin of demons so of course they could sense that stuff. It was illegal for demon kin to eat souls and could get punished for it. I should have sensed it...

“that’s why I'm sick.” I whispered. Negan gave a nod. He  continued leading  me down the hall that seemed to last forever.

“how long did you know?” just as I  asked ,  we stopped at a door. He didn’t answer as he pushed it open. He let me go nodding his head inside. As I stepped in the room a beautiful decorated office greeted us. There were bookshelves along the wall filled with old books, there was a  Mahogany  desk, various types of skulls littered along the walls. Items to create potions were scattered on the desk. Negan entered behind me closing the door gently. A white shirt hung from the back of his desk chair. I noticed a radio amongst the clutter, it was playing softly. 

Negan moved behind the desk placing Lucille to rest against the side. He picked up the shirt  without  a word and held it out to me. I took it with a thanks. I undid the other side of my overalls to slip it on. As I was buckling the straps Negan sat down.

“that night in the forest, before the amazon ambush.” Negan started. I looked up at him. He held out a hand to the empty chair beside me. I took a sit. “ i  felt your soul weakening.” he studied me. “you have demon blood, doll. You couldn’t feel it?” he asked. I felt that feeling I always felt when my heritage came up burst through  me:  shame and guilt. I found myself looking at my feet. True, I was part demon because of Andrea. 

“it’s complicated.” I answered. I slid a hand through my hair. “very complicated.” 

“I have a feeling you’re  gonna  keep that pretty mouth shut tight about it.” I gave a laugh.

“oh yeah.” I pulled my hair in a tight bun. “Yeah, you have to be nicer to me if you wan t to  know.” I teased. This time  N egan laughed. I couldn’t help but study him. I couldn’t help but snort at the fact we were laughing like old friend, when a few hours ago we tried to kill each other. 

“shit girl, don’t go crazy on me.” I looked at him giggling.

“oh man,” I whispered. “You hit like a child.” he smiled wide.

“I'm surprised you matched me blow for blow!” he said leaning forward his eyes glittering with glee. “it’s been a while since I fought someone like that.” he rubbed his stomach. “you kept getting me in the gut girly.” I laughed.

“for an old guy you’re pretty spry.” his smile turned lustful.

“ oh ,  you should see me--” he was cut off as the office door opened as  Arat  came in carrying a struggling Mongo. He screeched at her trying to get a bite at her hands. 

*Andie!* mongo cried.  Arat  let him go and the bird flew at me. I caught him in my arms. He nuzzled my cheek and nibbled at my face in a loving manner. I looked at  Arat , she nodded her head at me and left. *missed you! Scared!* I comforted the bird.

“Where’s you r  familiar?” Negan's voice made me look at him.  “A fucking powerful girl like you, you should have a bad ass familiar.” I shrugged. 

“It never appeared.” I answered petting Mongo gently. “N o  matter what I did, it just never appeared.” I thought for a second remembering how many times Andrea, grandmother and my parents tried to help me. “Andrea tried a spell once but nothing. And Ada once threw me off a mountain to scare it out of me.” I laughed the memory of that day coming back to me. Familiars tend to appear when their marked ones were in danger, but mine never did even when... 

“how do you fucking know Ada?” he asked. “you mentioned her before.” I looked up at him. He studied me then I saw it, like the lightbulb went off in his head. His eyes widen. “Oh shit! Ada’s your grandmother! Those two actually hooked up?” he burst into laughter. “ I  don’t fucking believe it.” he continued to laugh. I watched him in confusion. As he caught his breath he wiped at his eyes. “ i  fucking called it.” he took a breath settling down. “you know Ada tried to kill Andrea on Mutiple occasions? That's how we met.” he studied me. “wait, why don’t you look like--” I cut him off with a sharp look.

“yeah, okay. I know I'm pathetic.” I snapped. Negan no longer had laughter in his eyes, but the same look that everyone had given me once they realize the truth: pity. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. “do you know why I'm dying ?”  Negan studied me again, before sighing.

“It’s because you don’t have a familiar.” he said softly. “your body has been making up for the magic you’ve been using.” I gave an ugly laugh, tears springing in my eyes.

“I should have fucking known.” I said bitterly. “All these big spells I've been using.” I rubbed at my eyes with my forearm. I was not going to let him see me cry. I leaned back in my seat looking up at the ceiling. I couldn’t help but think of mongo, my dad, my shop, all my friends. I knew once I was gone their lives would just continue. I looked down at the sleeping bird in my arms. “What’s going to happen to mongo?” I asked softly. 

“the rest of Andrea’s magic will ebb away, and he’ll reunite with Andrea in the afterlife; if that old bastard is dead.”  Negan  answered. “if he’s alive or undead, I guess I could look after him.” mongo looked at him and screeched at him.

*no!* he flew from my arms to the top of a bookshelf. Cawing at  Negan . *mean MAN! MEAN MAN!* I turned to look at  Negan  disapproving,  Negan  was grinning.

“When I was younger, I used a transformation spell on him.”  Negan  laughed. “he was a frog for a few days, while Andrea tried to return him to normal.” Mongo screeched. 

“I think he might like staying with Ada better.” I answered. I didn’t want Negan practicing spells on my poor Mongo. I found myself rubbing at my forehead  i n  frustration. “do you know How long I have?” I asked. Negan reached out holding his hand in front of me. I gently took it. He closed his eyes.

“I you keep using magic, a few weeks or a few days.” he answered pulling away from me. He scratched at his chin. “if you stop indefinitely a few months.” I took a deep breath. Found myself suddenly thinking of Andrea, of crows cross, of Lucille. I looked at  N egan  to see him watching me. I thought of what he had told me the first time we met. 

“I don’t have long.” I heard myself whisper. I took a deep breath thinking of the future. Negan was right, we had to know, I had to know why  A ndrea would turn his back on Crows Cross. I found myself looking up at  N egan. “I’ll go with you to Crows Cross.” he gave me a look of disbelief. “I need to know before I croak.” I tried to smile at him, but I couldn’t; I felt sick to my stomach. Negan slapped his hand on the top of his desk with a smile.

“that’s good fucking news beautiful.”

I woke up to M o ngo shifting near my face, his feathers tickling my nose. As I sat up, I could hear Negan’s deep breathes somewhere in the office. Negan had let me sleep in his cot, and he took the couch. The moonlight came through the flimsy drapes that covered the windows near the bookshelves. I looked down at mong o , he was lo okin g up at me. I laid back down pulling him close.

“Did you know?” I asked softly. He nodded nuzzling me.

*long time no use magic.* he  answered . * but now short because of magic.* I sighed.

“I’m going to miss you.” I  whis p ered . He nodded.

*me too. You give treats* I couldn’t help but giggle. There was a shift in the air, and a strange feel came through me. Mongo shot to his feet looking around his feather fluffed up. I rolled out of the cot, moving toward the window. I gently moved the drape to see a strange mist creeping over and through the trees. It was moving quickly and  un natur ally .

“ N egan ,” I started turning to the couch to see him sitting up staring out the window.  “ what  is that?” he jumped to his feet, he was shirtless, and shoeless, his tattoos making him blend in the darkness.

“We’re leaving.” he stated as he slipped on his shirt and jacket. I ran to the cot grabbing my shoes, as I slipped them on the door burst open,  arat  entered she looked as if she had been through a fight.

“You need to get out of here, that mist is making everyone fight each other!” she handed  N egan my backpack. “me and the rest of my men will try to get everything in control.”  N egan nodded. As I came up next to him ,  he handed me my pack. I opened it for mongo, who happily nestled inside.

“thank you  Arat , go kick ass.” as I slipped it on ,  we moved out of the office. I had to jog to keep up with  Negan' s long ass legs. I followed him silently. I could hear the battle waging among the saviors through the walls. As we burst from the door leading in to the garden,  N egan summoned  B isou . He gave her a gently kiss on the forehead. “quick now love.” he said as he took a step back. I watched in awe as  Bisou  transformed in to her third form, the Cerberus form. Negan jumped o n her back. He looked down at me as he held out his hand. I took it, I wasn’t surprised when he yanked me up behind him, he was far stronger than any man. “hold on darling.“ he called to me. I rolled my eyes. I was hesitant to touch him; I mean he knew I was dying from contact with my skin!

“do I have to touch you?” I asked. He gave a gruff laugh.

“if you  wanna  stay fucking on.” I sighed and reluctantly wrapped my arms around his waist, I could feel his body heat through his leather jacket. It did feel nice in the cold. Demons always had higher body temps, then other beings. He yipped, with that  Bisou  took off. I let out a small squeak at the force  bisou  too off, clutching  N egan  tighter to me. “shit! Doll, you're fucking crushing my ribs!” I eased my hold on him with an apology. He laughed though. “don’t tell me you're fucking scared!” he teased over the wind.  Bisou  jumped in the air, I couldn’t help but scream with laughter as we came down.

“what no way!” I shouted back. “it’s just been awhile since I  exp erie nced  this!”  Bisou  landed gracefully and tore through the night.

 “that’s my girl.”  N egan  laughed.

“you wish old man!” I yelled with laughter. But our fun was cut short as I t became harder to breathe, pain burst through my body. I felt something warm drip p ing from my nose, my head felt light and almost lucid. My grip on  N egan started to loosen, even if I tried to hold tight. White clouded my vision.

“ A ndie?” I heard  N egan ask as I started to fall back. A grip at my arm yanked me close, I could smell his cologne. His heart beat was the only thing I heard as he held me to his chest. His ungloved hand came to my forehead. “hold on kid, I'm going to make it all better.” then everything went white.

_ “Andie!” I looked over to  _ _ A _ _ nnett _ _ , she had a worried look on her face, she clutched the end of her sweater. “don’t, you’ll get in trouble!” she whispered, her tail swaying side to side. The other two children from the village stood beside her watching with fearful eyes.  _

_ “don’t be scared. I heard the baker say the blessings nearby!” I excitedly explained. “We’re  _ _ gonna _ _  see a real-life unicorn,  _ _ N _ _ ettie _ _!” my excited nine-year-old feet danced from foot to foot. _

_ “but, so do thieves, monsters, cockatrices, banshees, basilisk and.. _ _. _ _  And..”  _ _ A _ _ nnett listed. I couldn’t help but laugh at her.  _

_ “oh, come on  _ _ N _ _ ettie _ _! We've never seen a real unicorn only in paintings or books.” I argued. I turned back to the clearing. Annett turned to the two minotaur twins, as if asking them to change my mind. _

_ “We think we should tell an adult.” the said in unison  _ _ be _ _ fo _ _ re _ _  running back to the amazon village. I rolled my eyes as I watched them leave. _

_ “great.” I muttered as I picked up my bag of carrots. “now we have twenty minutes.” I moved toward the clearing the baker had told the lib _ _ r _ _ arian where he had seen the blessing. Annett followed me taking  _ _ my _ _  hand in hers. _

_ “ _ _ I' _ _ m scared Andie.”  _ _ A _ _ nnett whispered. I squeezed her hand in a reassuring manner.  _

_ “Don’t worry  _ _ N _ _ ettie. I'll protect you!” I said light heartedly as I pulled her through the meadow. I smelled the air as I came to a stop. The smell of flowers waved in close. Annett whimpered looking around. A movement caught my attention, a lone unicorn ran by, not to close, not to _ _ o _ _  far. I could see the sparkling iridescent horn, the lavender mane, the pastel pink coat. “there Nettie!” I shouted running after the unicorn. Annett gave a relived sigh as she transformed into her dragon form, swooping me up on to her back. She followed the unicorn. _

_ The unicorn stopped at a small pond, taking a drink. Annett landed quietly nearby. The unicorn stopped to turn to us. I waved at it as  _ _ A _ _ nnett turned back to her human form. I held out my bag.  _

_ “Hi! I have some carrots if you would like a snack.” the unicorn snorted, moving toward us. Excitedly I reached in to the bag pulling out a carrot I had taken from the kitchen. The unicorn came close, gently nipping at the vegetable. Annett took the bag from my hold to get another carrot. As the unicorn  _ _ munched. _ _  We gently petted her flank. She nuzzled us in thanks. _

_ “well it’s here,” a rough voice said. “these kids calmed down this beautiful girl.” we both turned to see two strange men standing near, they looked about mom’s age. One had an ivory baseball bat covered in barbwire, the other had a small snake wrapped around his neck. The unicorn snorted moving closer to me and  _ _ A _ _ nnett _ _. _

_ “who are you?” I asked defensively moving in front of  _ _ A _ _ nnett and the unicorn. The one with the bat grinned down at me. “you better not hurt her! Unicorns are protected by law.” both men loo _ _ k _ _ ed at each other with a “check this kid out” look. I picked up a large stick near me. Both men gave me amused looks. _

_ “yeah! Amazons are se _ _ ri _ _ ous about laws!”  _ _ A _ _ nnett spoke up her small voice wavering with fear.  _

_ “well, kiddos we need something from th _ _ a _ _ t little  _ _ horsie _ _.” the one with the snake informed us a smile on his lips. _

_ “like what?” I asked gripping the stick tighter in my hands.  _

_ “like her blood and horn.” the one with the bat answered. Annett  _ _ gasped _ _ ; _ _  I narrowed my eyes at them. _

_ “that’s illegal!” I turned to the unicorn. “run!” the unicorn gave a terrified whinny taking off. However, with a flick of his wrist _ _ , _ _  the unicorn froze in place. I turned to him horrified with what was happening. _

_ “no! You're hurting her!” I shouted running up to him swinging my stick. Both men laughed as they  _ _ dodged _ _  my swings. _

_ “look at that! Little half breed got a temper.” the one with the snake laughed. _

_ “fuck you!” I shouted. I hear _ _ d _ __ _ mom _ _  say that once. They laughed at me. _

_ “don’t call her that!”  _ _ A _ _ nnett shouted transforming into her dragon form and slamming into the man that insulted me. I turned to see the man with the bat had moved toward the unicorn. I chased after him hitting him in the back of his legs. He cried out dropping to his one knee. I beg _ _ a _ _ n to swing getting him in his back and shoulders. _

_ “leave _ _  her alone!” I cried never letting up. He snarled as he turned to me grabbing the stick. He yanked it out of my hands tossing it aside as he climbed to his feet. I wailed on him with my fist and legs. Kicking as hard as I can. _

_ “knock that shit off!” he snapped grabbing me by the back of the shirt _ _ , _ _  yanking me up. I struggled against his hold. _

_ “no!” he hoisted me under his arm, pinning my arms to my torso. _

_ “calm your bad ass down, kid.” he laughed as he carried me to the frozen unicorn. I bit at him, he grunted, but didn’t say anything. “ _ _ P _ _ l _ _ ease _ _  don’t hurt her.” he looked down at me with a raised eyebrow.     _

_ As we came up next to the  _ _ unicorn _ _ , _ _  he set me down, I felt the push of his magic as he used it to freeze me in place as well. I glared up at him. _

_ “you’re an...an ass-face!” I snarled as I struggled against his magic. He burst in to laughter, patting me on the head, I snarled trying to bit him. I looked over to  _ _ A _ _ nnett to see she was being held by the other man, she was still in her dragon form, she was as big as a Caucasian mountain dog that our neighbor had.  _ _ The man seemed surprisingly strong to hold her in place. _

_ I heard the sound of a dagger being removed from its sheath. I started at the large knife in horror. Tears springing in my eyes as I imagined what was going to happen. He slowly circled the unicorn until her reached her horn. I watched as he pulled an empty vial from his leather jacket. He pressed his forehead against hers and spoke in a language I couldn’t understand. The unicorn seem _ _ ed _ _  to calm down a bit. He pulled away to gently rake his knife against her horn. I watched a glittery flake filled the bottom on the vial. He topped the vial sticking it in his jacket. He turned to me with a smile. _

_ “see kid, not  _ _ to _ _ o _ _  bad.” he re-sheathed the knife moving to her flank. That's when I noticed the open wound that was bleeding. “I took care of the bad guys that did that to her.” he said to me. I didn’t say anything as he filled another empty vial with the rainbowed colored blood. I watched in awe as he slid his hand over the wound healing it. He turned back at me. “see, easy  _ _ peasy _ _  lemon squeezy!” I rolled my eyes. I watched as he lifted the spell on the unicorn, as it took off in the opposite direction. _

_ “I’m nine and I know that’s lame.” I stated. He gave a  _ _ h _ _ e _ _ arty _ _  laugh. _

_ “I like you kid.”  he waved his hand and the magic spell lifted. I pulled back my leg and got him as hard as I can in the shin, he cried out doubling over. Annett swooped between my legs carrying me off. I looked over my shoulder to see both men watching us fly off. Annett had d _ _ one _ _  a number on the guy _ _ ; _ _  he was scratched up _ _ , and I saw blood on his face _ _. As I stared at the stranger, he transformed into an older Negan. _

_ “time to wake up kid.” he whispered. _

I slowly opened my eyes to see  N egan  looking down at me, he was wiping at my for e head with a wet washcloth.

“welcome back beautiful.” he smiled down at me. “I hope you had a good dream." 


	15. Memories and moments that link us together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter negan finds a way to help andie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so i'm geeting to some really good parts of the story, and i realized i stuck to a goal. slow burn means slow burn lol.

Negan helped me sit up. I looked around noticing that we were camped out in the forest. I was in a sleeping bag, and a fire was going near by. I looked at him in confusion. 

“We’re a few towns away from Crow’s Cross.” negan answered as he handed me a plastic cup of water. I took it greedily downing the contents. I heard a squawk , mongo landed on my shoulder nuzzling my cheek. I weakly petted him. 

“how long was I out?” I asked, my throat hoarse. He sighed. 

“three days.” I gaped at him. 

“three days?” I asked incredulously. He nodded as he took the cup from my hand t refill it. 

“i’m not surprised, your body shut down. I had to heal you.” he handed me back the cup. I took it and downed the contents again. 

“heal me?” I asked handing him the cup back. He nodded. 

“i can’t heal you completely, but enough to finish this adventure.” he didn’t say anything as he toss the cup in to the back pack near him. I looked down noticing I was dressed in pajama bottoms and a large over shirt. The memory of the night came back. 

“Did I die?” I looked at him. He gave a slow nod. 

“in a manner of speaking, I needed to see if your familiar would appear.” I slid a hand through my hair. 

“the tarot cards did me in.” I stated. He nodded again. 

“ it was too strong of a spell for your body to handle.” I scrubbed at my face, cursing my familiar. I thought of Bisou, and how strong she was. It was obvious that negan loved his familiar. He let her roam as much as she wanted, even at his homestead. I thought of Arat, wondering if the elf was okay. 

“hey what happened to your people?” I asked turning to him. He raised an eyebrow. “are they okay? Did they figure out the mist thing?” I asked. He rubbed at his chin in thought. 

“my people are fine, a few cuts and bruises. The fucking mist was some kind of spell to have my men attack one another, once we were out of there it disappeared. I have a feeling it’s from the same guy that was fucking impersonating me.” he studied me. ‘you wouldn’t happen to fucking know who that is, would you?” I gave a weak laugh. 

“i wish! I'm getting annoyed with their bullshit.” I stretched. “i only managed to stab the guy, until simon came.” I turned to negan. “I saved that fools life.” Negan laughed. 

“Speaking of simon he seems to have disappeared.” he reached in to my backpack pulling out a leather-bound book. “As well as your cousin annett.” I looked at him in horror. “I doubt simon would do something to Ada’s grandkid, but I have a feeling that they both got into something.” 

“can’t you find them?” negan gave me a tired look. 

“what do you think I've been doing?” he held the book up. “I’ve been looking for a spell to locate them, but I can’t fucking find them.” I sighed. Annett wasn’t very good with confrontation. Hopefully simon was treating her kindly, or else he would find himself being bitten. “is Annett a marked one?” I looked up at him shaking my head. 

“no, she’s a seer.” negan’s eyes widen. 

“no shit?” I nodded. “it’s been centuries since I heard of a seer being born.” I nodded. 

“yeah, grandmother made sure to keep annett safe, especially after what happened to her twin brother, Amun.” I whispered. Negan’s face fell. 

“he was a seer too?” I nodded. 

“not as powerful as Annett. He was murdered when we were seven.” I answered. “ he was traveling with my uncle to a nearby town to sell the pigs they farmed. Annett had a vision, and it came true. She told me that she felt when Amun died.” Negan looked down at the book an angry look on his face. “the man that killed them wanted to take Amun, because he heard he could see the future.” 

“shit, kid.” he gave a dark laugh. “you’re just a tragic backstory.” I laughed as well. 

“I guess that’s just how my story goes.” negan looked up at me his eyes wide. “Andrea used to tell me that.” I said quickly scared I offended the demon. He smiled and begun to laugh. 

“you reminded me of that asshole. You know he said the same damn thing, when we were fighting against the kraken, against Hisul? Hell that was like his fucking catchphrase! I wanted to punch the bastard every time he said it!” I couldn’t help but laugh. I looked down at the book on his lap, and flipped the page. “Shit, it got to the point that Mongo would recite it.” he flipped a few pages. He reached in his jacket pocket pulling out black rimmed glasses, as he placed them on, I couldn’t help but laugh. He looked at me in confusion. 

“wow, I would never expect the big bad hound would need reading glasses.” he gave me a mocking look as I giggled at him. 

“shut up, and look at this.” he handed me the book. “you know what it is?” he asked. I scanned the page. 

“Gee, it looks like a spell.” I tried to read it but it was written in the old language, I didn’t know how to read that. “I mean it’s in a spell book.” 

“Fucking smart ass.” negan grinned as he took the book from me. “Andrea didn’t fucking teach you the old language?” he asked. I shrugged. 

“I know a little, but translation spells are my best friends.” negan shook his head. 

“you damn kids doing things the easy way.” he playfully bitched. “well, since you can’t fucking read it, it’s a spell that could send you to the fucking familiar world.” I gaped at him. 

“bullshit.” he shook his head. 

“Nope,” he scanned the book. “It’s an honest to gods spell.” he adjusted his glasses. “I remembered an old wizard that mentored us created this spell.” I tilted my head. 

“Us?” he looked up at me. 

“me, Simon, and Andrea.” he answered returning his gaze to the book. “our parents sent us to him to learn more about our powers.” 

“Is simon a demon?” negan shook his head. 

“his father was a werewolf. His mother was a succubus.” 

“wow, you don’t see that everyday...” I whispered. Negan nodded. I thought for a second. “is annett safe from his incubus powers?” I asked. Negan looked up at me. “I mean Annett is very naïve to that kinds of stuff.” negan laughed. 

“Oh believe me, simon rather kill himself then use his incubus powers.” I wanted to ask more but I knew that it was simon’s story to tell. Negan gave a hum as he read over the spell again.” okay, darling. We're going to need a few more ingredients.” 

“we can get it from my shop.” I said as I shifted to sit with my legs crossed. 

“you have unicorn blood?” he asked. I shook my head. The memory of my nine-year old self coming back full force. 

“ no, that’s illegal.” I said softly. He suddenly snickered. I looked up at him. He studied me for a second. 

“You were that kid.” he stated. my eyes widen. “the little half demon that beat me with a fucking stick. The only one to ever get an upper hand on me.” the stranger from my memory flashed in my mind, it was a younger Negan! 

“no fucking way!” I said laughing. “It was you hound?” He nodded raising his hand in a dismissive wave. 

“I had fucking bruises the next day.” his gaze lingered on my face, before he moved to my torso. “You look different from what I remember.” shame burst through me. I looked into the forest. 

“yep, I'm different now.” I turned to him. “but you’re still an asshole.” he laughed. “anyway, what are the other ingredients?” he looked back down at the book. 

“I've been gathering the ingredients while you rested. So all we need is a child happiest memory, unicorn blood and a pond with a fairy ring.” I raised an eyebrow. 

“A child’s happiest memory?” negan nodded. “yeah that’s gonna be so easy.” he gave me a dry look. 

“I'll get the memory; you have to help the kid.” I gave a noise of understanding. “alright, get off your hot ass and let's get going.” I rolled my eyes. 

 

Negan handed me my backpack once I got cleaned up. I looked at him in confusion. He smiled down at me. 

“I got you some clothes.” he patted my shoulder. “i hope you like them.” I looked at the bag suspiciously. “you can change in the tent.” 

“Are they something decent?” I asked. He gave a laugh. 

“ I'm sure you’ll like them.” was his answer as he walked off to pack up the rest of camp. I opened the bag to see neatly folded clothes. I was afraid that negan’s taste in clothing would be vastly different than mine. I gently pulled out the clothing to see a grey durangee with a crème sweater that had grey and red stripes, black leggies that had cat faces that started at the thigh went black all the way down to the foot. The outfit was adorable. 

*like?” mongo asked climbing on my shoulder. I nodded a tad bit surprised. 

“yeah I was expecting something risqué.” I answered reaching in the bag again, I pulled out a lacy thong and bra. “there it is.” I laughed. Mongo nuzzled my cheek Before flying off. 

Once I was changed I made way to the cleared camp site. I saw negan was playing fetch with bisou. He smiled when he saw me. 

“you were right,” I started smiling as I smoothed down the front of my Durangee. “ I do like them.” he smiled back. Mongo circled bisou trying to get the tennis ball from her mouth. 

“you look really nice darling.” he said as he crossed his arms across his chest. I picked up my backpack slinging it over my shoulder. 

“We should get going.” I said as I felt my face burn. I wasn’t used to compliments. Especially since I had the scars all over my face. Mongo landed on my shoulder. “what’s the nearest town?’ I asked as I slipped in my yellow high-tops. 

“Oceanside.” I turned to him. 

“how are we going to get these ingredients without being recognized?” I asked. He grinned. 

“well, like the old day, we hunt.” 

“you’re kidding right?” he shook his head. 

“i tracked a blessing nearby.” he picked up a leather satchel. “I met a kid yesterday that lives near here and I know a fairy that could help us.” I nodded in understanding. Suddenly feeling bad that I didn’t help him with anything. I bit my lip in thought. 

“why are you trying to help me?” I asked. He moved toward me. “i mean we hate each other.” he laughed looking down at me. I stared up at him. “our first meeting wasn’t very conventional.” he nodded. 

“Yeah, I mean who the fuck shows someone they barely met their tits?” negan laughed again. 

“No, you stuck your dog nose up my skirt. I threw you out my glass door.” he thought for a second. 

“oh, yeah! I fucking forgot about that.” he gave a chuckle. “listen, Doll. You're a marked one, you have the right to know wha the fuck is wrong with your familiar.” he took a look at bisou, who was sitting patiently next to him. “you deserve to know. Besides you’re coming with me to Crows Cross, this is the least I could fucking do.” he was close, his cologne hitting my nostrils. I stepped away from him. 

“So, tell me hound,” I started. “How are we going to get Unicorn blood without hurting one?” negan nodded his head toward the forest, I moved to follow him. 

“easy.” was all he said. Bisou followed behind us, mongo landed on the dogs’ head. 

 

Negan led us to a small clearing in the forest, it had a tiny meadow filled with wild flowers, and a small pond. A blessing of unicorns lazied about, but in the middle, I saw a blue cold, it was injured. A bigger unicorn laid next to the colt nuzzling him. Negan raised a hand to his lips as we crept closer, we stopped to hide behind a fallen tree, watching then group. 

“now what?” I whispered looking at Negan. He turned to me pulling out a small vial from his leather satchel, and a potion bottle. 

“You’re going to get the blood then heal the colt.” I glared at him. 

“what? Why me?” I asked. 

“because you got a fucking pure heart.” he replied. 

“i don’t! I’ve killed people.” 

“yeah, but not with fucking malicious intent.” he rolled his eyes at me, as if the was a fact. “I can’t get the blood, I like killing.” 

“how do you fucking know I got a pure heart?” 

“how the fuck you think me and Simon managed to get to the unicorn the first-time kid?” he asked eye narrowing. He held out both items to me. “ now move your sexy ass, and get the ingredients.” I rolled my eyes and snatched the items from his hands, he grinned at me. I flipped him off before moving over the tree trunk, moving toward the blessing. 

as I hit close to the group, the leader, a large stallion that was the color of the night sky moved toward me head lowered, snorting and stomping his hooves. I raised my hand in a surrendering notion. Other unicorns moved to surround me in a threatening manner. 

“I’m here as a friendly.” I said. “I want to help.” the stallion snorted sniffing me. He turned to the others that surrounded me, they looked as if they were having a silent conversation. With a stomp of his front hoof, the blessing parted. I found myself releasing the breath I was holding. I made my way to the colt, as I kneeled near him, he gave me a distrustful look. I saw there was a rather large gash on his thigh. I gave his side a scratch before I filled up the vial. “okay little one, I don’t know if this might sting.” I said as I opened the cork off the potion bottle. The colt gave a understanding nod. 

I poured the potion on the wound, it fizzled a bit, before the wound sealed itself shut. The colt jumped to his feet jumping in happiness and trotting around me. He then nuzzled me, in thanks before running off to the leader, nuzzling him. I smiled after the colt. The mother got to her feet, and nipped at my shoulder, I reached out petting her before she followed her son to her husband, and like that the blessing moved into the forest. 

as I climbed to my feet. Negan came up next to me, a grin on his lips. I held the vial out to him he took it without a word. He placed it gently in the satchel, and we watched the unicorns disappear into the trees. 

“come on.” he said as he turned to leave the opposite direction. “now the kid lives pretty far from here.” he removed his satchel and handed it to me. I took it in confusion. “Bisou is still pretty tuckered out from the ride last time.” he pulled off his leather jacket and draped it around my shoulders. I stared at him in confusion as he stood in his white shirt. I watched him as he transformed into his animal form, the gigantic back dog I had met all those weeks ago. “climb on and hold on tight.” I slipped my arms in the sleeves of the jacket and slung the bag across my chest. I climbed on his massive back wrapping my arms around his neck. Negan took off, mongo flying alongside us. 

“so what’s the story of this kid?” I asked. Negan panted as he ran. 

“dad's a fucking drunk, mom died a year ago.” he explained as he dodged upcoming trees. 

“so, we’re gonna make a happy memory with this kid?” I asked. Negan nodded. “why do I have a feeling this kid hasn’t had the best of life.” Negan gave a chuckle. 

 

We arrived at a small shack in the forest, there were empty liquor bottles around the shack, as well as broken furniture. I climbed off Negan as I saw a dirty child squatting near a puddle of mud. thier sunken in cheeks aged them, their hallow eyes staring at nothing. They hugged their knees to their chest. I knew that look; it was the look of defeat. A crash came from inside the shack, yelling echoed around us. The child didn’t flinch when the door burst open, I watched as a man stumbled out bellowing. “Percy!” I removed the satchel and leather jacket handing it to a human Negan that stood next to me. 

“Go get me liquor boy!” the man screamed chucking the empty bottle near the child, named Percy. The child finally flinched as the bottle shattered. Anger bubbled through me as the man moved closer to Percy. I found myself stalking toward the man as he grabbed the boy by the arm in a rough manner. 

“hey asshole!” I shouted. The drunk turned to me. I kicked my foot out nailing him in the groin. He squealed out in pain letting Percy go, cupping his balls. I turned to look down at the surprised boy. “hey kid what will make you happy right now?” he stared up at me mouth open. 

“anything?” he asked. I nodded. “kick him in the face! Like he did me.” I did as I was told. Percy cheered as his father clutched at his bloodied face. Negan quietly stepped up behind the child. Percy was so interested by his father's pain he didn’t notice. “Hit him in the stomach!” I punched the drunk in the stomach, Percy squealed gleefully. I watched negan wave a hand behind Percy’s head. I watched in awe as a robin blue glow gently came from Percy’s head, floating into the potion bottle Negan held. I looked down at the gasping drunk, then at Percy who smiled up at me. 

“what about him?” I ask Negan as he came up next to me, pushing his foot in the drunks' stomach, telling him to shut up as he begged for his life. Negan looked down at Percy who looked up at him with questioning eyes. 

“I know somebody that will take care of him.” he turned to crouch down in front of the child. Percy shrank back moving closer to me. “do you want a new mommy and daddy kid?” Percy looked up at me and then back at Negan. 

“you guys?” he asked hope filling his eyes. Negan gave a small chuckle. 

“no, not us kid. I know somebody that wants a baby really bad.” the boy though for a second before looking down at his gasping father. 

“Will they hurt me too?” He looked up at me softly. I looked at Negan. the older man shook his head. 

“No, never. In fact, they want somebody to spoil rotten.” Percy smiled shyly as he held out his hand Negan. 

“Okay.” Negan stood up taking Percy’s hand in his. The child smiled up at me as he took my hand in his free hand. 

“Okay, let’s go meet your new Momma.” Percy nodded excitedly as Negan led us in to the forest. My stomach was in knots as I followed Negan, there was a dark voice in the back of my head telling me no to get my hopes up, that the spell wouldn’t work, but there was that tiny bit of hope that shines through.

**Author's Note:**

> so you can read all the chapters on my tumblr   
> (readinginmymeadow), or here. i'm not done with this story and working toward the ending, but working 2 jobs sucks major butt.


End file.
